The Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by ProphecyS
Summary: My version of book 2! Jason and Rachel rescue a half-blood in Central Park, who may have some insight into where Percy Jackson might be. Another Giant has risen to challenge the demigods and a new prophecy sends them on a daring quest to San Francisco.
1. Full Summary & Prophecy

THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS: THE SON OF NEPTUNE

DISCLAIMER: This is my version of the Book 2! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Jason Grace and Rachel Dare rescue a lost friend...

Leo Valdez and his cabin complete the _Argo II..._

Piper McLean tries to form a relationship with Jason, even though he starts to remember someone else who may have been more than a friend...

Annabeth Chase finally understands her role...and its not what she expected especially as she tries her best to find Percy Jackson...

The summer solstice approaches bringing a new prophecy, a new quest, a new terror, and more answers...

FULL SUMMARY

With the summer solstice drawing near brings a new mysterious camper and a new enemy. As Jason and Annabeth race against a grueling new prophecy and try to reclaim Percy from the Roman Camp Half-Blood, a new enemy strikes hard and fast with a trap that will set the rival campers into war…against each other.

PROPHECY

_Deadly foes stand in your way_

_to cause war upon the solstice day_

_The seeing eye will lead the journey west_

_Campers combined will be put to the test_

_Secret locked hidden within stones_

_the Giant's attack shall rattle the bones_


	2. Jupiter Comes Thundering In

Chapter One

Jupiter Comes Thundering In

It was cool, especially for a June night.

The air stung at her skin, a little, but she would not yield. She was determined. Everything pointed to this moment. To this place and she had to do what she needed to do before it was too late and he was lost forever….

"Jason," said a low voice.

"Hmmm," he groaned, a little.

"Jason!" the voiced repeated with a little more enthusiasm.

"Just a few more minutes, Juno," he muttered.

"JASON!" the voice yelled.

And Jason Grace toppled out of his bunk and onto the dark marble floor of Cabin One. He was tangled in silk white sheets and his blond hair must've looked like a bird's nest. He was so glad his friend Leo had built him a bed to sleep in instead of that little hole he had slept in his first at Camp Half-Blood.

He stared up into the green eyes, the cute freckled face with curly red hair dangling around it. Rachel Dare was standing over him, fully dressed with her one hand on her hip and wearing a traveling cloak with another one in her free hand.

"Rachel?" Jason squinted a little to bring his vision to focus. "What…" He yawned and stretched. "…are you doing in my cabin this late? I just went to bed two hours ago."

"I have something to tell you," Rachel said, kneeling next to him.

This couldn't be good, Jason thought. When the Oracle herself made a visit, there must be something evil going on.

"What?" he asked, quickly.

"We need to go," she said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Now!"

"What's happening? What's going on?" He had a million questions, but the urgency in Rachel's voice made him very alert.

"I'll…I'll explain on the way," she said. "But we have to move!"

Central Park was dark at midnight.

A few people strung along the nightly path lit by iron lamps. Nobody seemed to care that two seventeen year-olds were strolling through wearing pajamas and traveling cloaks. Even moreso, that two pegasi were eating grass near an oak tree.

Rachel looked a little nervous, which bothered Jason a lot. He had never, in the six months that he'd known her, seen her look like this. He had his _gladius_…a Roman sword of Imperial gold which hung sheathed at his side. Luckily the Mist was able to trick the mortals into thinking it was just a stick he had tucked into his belt. It wasn't likely that a New York cop who had to deal with drug dealers, thieves, and murders would say, "_Halt and give me that stick, young man_!"

The sword had been a gift from Hera after he had his other magical weapon broken by a giant last winter.

"So," said Jason, as they rounded a bend, "are you going to tell what is going on? Why you woke me out of a good dream?"

And it indeed had been a good dream. He and Piper were on a nice date at this Italian restaurant in Queens and they were eating spaghetti and somehow they both ended up eating the same noodle, just like Lady and the Tramp, but he didn't get his kiss thanks to the crazy Oracle.

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel said, suppressing a giggle.

Jason wondered had she known what he was dreaming about. Her Oracle powers were a little too creepy, if you asked him.

"But this was important," she went on, "I had a dream too. Apollo came to me."

"Apollo?" said Jason.

"_Greek_ Apollo," said Rachel, quickly. "Not _Roman_ Apollo. And I really wished they used different names for him. It's so confusing. Why is that?"

Jason shrugged. Some of his memories had started to slowly come back to him since his quest last winter. It seemed the more comfortable he got at Camp Half-Blood, a little more of his memory would return.

"They did call him Phoebus," Jason recalled, "but Apollo was just cooler."

Rachel scoffed.

"You Romans," she muttered. "Anyway, Apollo came to me in my dream and told me that someone in Central Park would be waiting and that I needed to guide the child of lightning to them."

"But don't you get visions and stuff," Jason observed, "so why didn't he just send you an actual vision or make you speak a prophecy at the next camp fire if this was so important?"

"I don't know," said Rachel. "That's what's frustrating me. Apollo has never kept information from me before. But I sense whatever this is has to do with the Great Prophecy and Percy."

"What?" Jason said, sharply, stopping in his tracks. "_Percy_? Why didn't you tell Annabeth?"

"It had to be you," said Rachel, simply. "The gods are still shut away and Percy is at your camp, hopefully still alive. I didn't want to get Annabeth's hopes up until I knew for sure what was happening. And like I said, Apollo specifically requested you."

That disturbed Jason. Why would the god of prophecy himself want Jason on a mission like this? An unseen mission as a matter of fact. He could only hope that Rachel was keeping information from him because at the moment he was lost to what they expect to find in Central Park at midnight, let alone what that finding may have to do with Percy Jackson.

They walked a little longer, further into the park.

Suddenly, there was a high scream and a flash of bright light.

Rachel's eyes seem to light up in the darkness, an eerie green.

"_Your path is within the light_," she spoke, her voice deep and mystified.

Then, she blinked hard and coughed.

"I hate it when that happens," she said.

And the light flashed again amongst the trees in the distance.

"Come on," said Jason. "Whatever it is that is happening is going on over there."

Jason and Rachel ran up behind a patch of bushes. He unsheathed his _gladius_ and was prepared to run into a battle, but Rachel stopped him immediately.

"What is it, now?" he waned.

"Wait, watch, and listen," she said, her voice deadly serious.

Jason leaned down and moved some of the bush aside to get a better view. And his eyes widened with shock.

A girl stood there. She was about seventeen and tall, athletic looking, with long chestnut hair pulled into a sleek, shiny ponytail. She wore a light jacket with an armor breast plate, shoulder pads, knee pads over jeans, and sneakers. In one hand, she held a bow that looked to be made out of oak and in her other hand an arrow, ready to release. But what struck Jason was the gold metal tip. Could it be…?

Then his eyes moved to a mass that was slowly rising from the ground. It was a monster, but unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was about seven feet tall, with tusks growing out of its mouth, which made its jaw hang lower revealing razor sharp teeth. It's skin was a tinge of green and it had yellow reptilian eyes with slits. The monster was muscular too, with bulging biceps and triceps and when it spoke, its lips didn't move, but sound seem to issue like it was coming from the back of its throat, so its unhinged mouth could remain open.

"You are a smart one," it growled. "Never have I faced a half-blood on this end of town that could fight like you."

"Yeah," said the girl with a cocky grin, "well let's see if I can send that cute grin of yours to Teritus and see how you like it there!"

If a monster could look confused, it did.

"Teritus," muttered Jason, looking up at Rachel, but her eyes were wide with shock as realization dawned her face. Jason knew that word and it was important.

The monster growled in anger.

"So, you dare speak of the old tongue, half-blood," the monster continued. "Such nonsense. The earth stirs and you are standing at the mouth of the Underworld where it will swallow you whole!"

"We will have to see about that," said the girl, and she launched her arrow.

It struck the monster in the shoulder and it howled with rage as green blood spewed from the wound. But as it was recovering, the girl had already had another arrow at the ready.

"Fine," the monster said, "if you want blood, I will start with yours!" And let out a fierce growl that Jason sure the gods could hear. He covered his ears, but still looked on as the girl's arrow shattered in her hands and she dropped her bow, distracted by the harsh noise to cover her ears.

The monster flung itself at the girl and would've impaled her had Jason not be watching. He moved forward and with a slash of his sword, held the monster at bay as the girl looked on in amazement. He kicked the monster backward into a tree as Rachel rushed out of the bushes and went up to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she introduced herself, brightly, shaking the girl's hand, who looked bewildered. "I'm so glad we made it here in time to rescue you."

And that's when the girl jerked free of Rachel's grip and got in her face.

"_Saving_?" the girl said, firing up. "I'm don't _need_ saving!"

"Yes, you do," said Jason, who was stilling looking at the monster.

"Not another one!" spat the monster.

Jason held his sword up to the sky. It had been clear before, but now clouds began to circle as the cool wind began to blow. Thunder rumbled overhead and streaks of lightning crackled amongst the dark clouds.

The monster's eyes widened in shock and then its eyes focused on Jason like it was zeroing in on him as a target.

"Son of _Jupiter_," the monster said. "I mean, Zeus! Curses!"

The girl who had yelled at Rachel picked up her bow and froze at the monster's words. It was him. He was the one she had been looking for.


	3. The Harsh Light of Day

Chapter Two

The Harsh Light of Day

Oh my gods," said the girl, staring at Jason in amazement.

"No matter!" growled the monster. "I am Shufu! The greatest of the greatest foes and I shall make waste to the half-bloods of old!"

"Half-blood of old?" questioned Rachel.

"Rome," said Jason, quickly, but he didn't know how exactly he knew that.

Shufu launched himself at Jason, but with a quick dodge, he was able to avoid the strike and he was able to hit Shufu hard in the nose with his elbow. The monster growled and let out another harsh roar. The direct impact knocked Jason off his feet and he flew into a tree, his sword falling from his hand.

"No!" screamed Rachel.

"Half-blood of Rome not so powerful now," said Shufu, with a sick grin.

Jason groaned, trying to get up, but that shock had knocked the wind right out of him. He looked up to see Shufu coming toward him.

Suddenly, the girl ran forward and did an amazing flip, twisting in the air like a gymnast, and landing on her feet. She got into a fighting stance, prepared to defend Jason.

"You will die for him, half-blood?" asked Shufu, shocked.

"He is my friend, after all," said the girl. And she charged into battle.

Jason didn't know what shocked him most…that this girl had just called him a friend or that she was charging a monster, defenseless. The girl did a roundhouse kick to the monster's great jaw and there was a echoing sound as the monster's face went sharply to the left. She jabbed the monster several times in the gut and elbowed the monster in the nose just like Jason had. Shufu looked stunned, but then he realized he was next to Rachel. He grabbed her quickly by the throat and Jason got to his feet, slightly dazed.

"Let her go!" he growled, picking up _gladius_.

"No!" said Shufu. He looked down at Rachel. "I love the taste of clear sighted mortals."

"Well," said Rachel, "I'm a little overdone. You want to eat me!"

Jason didn't know what to do. If he attacked, Shufu would kill Rachel and if he wanted, Shufu would still kill Rachel and come after him and this mysterious half-blood girl. He lowered his sword.

"Take me instead," said Jason. "Just don't hurt her."

"Jason!" said the half-blood girl, indignantly.

He looked at her and recognition hit him. He did know this girl and she was a friend. Her name…her name…was….

"It's okay," he said to her. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were crystal blue. He knew those eyes all too well and he knew those eyes would never let him yield. But he had no choice. He needed to save Rachel. He broke eye contact.

"Wise choice, half-blood," said Shufu. "But I think I want you to come to me and bow down before I eat you good."

Jason didn't hesitate. He walked forward.

"Good," growled Shufu.

"Stop!" yelled the girl, raising her bow with another arrow notched. Jason saw out of the corner of his eye that the girl had her arrow aimed at him. "If you take another step, I will kill you where you stand."

Shufu laughed haughtily.

"Half-bloods killing half-bloods!" the monster yelled with delight. "Perfect, he will be pleased!"

"He?" choked Rachel, as the monster had grabbed her by the throat.

"Yes," said Shufu, "my master who sent me to this place. A wise master he is to know how to challenge half-bloods!"

"You mean, Porphyrion?" asked Jason.

"He is not the only giant to stir," said Shufu, menacingly. "Now, come to me half-blood!"

Jason took that step and he saw the girl's arrow fly. He hit the dirt, his instincts taking over, and the arrow planted itself in the ground in front of Shufu and Rachel. A blinding light exploded from the arrow's impact like the sun had just risen right in the middle of Central Park. Jason was slightly blinded, but he knew. Somewhere deep inside he knew. Because they had done this before…trained together…

While the light trick was still in effect, Shufu had dropped Rachel to cover his eyes because he couldn't see. He raised his sword, just as Shufu lowered his clawed hands, and his reptilian eyes widened in surprise as the Imperial gold blade went through his stomach, all the way up to the hilt. Shufu burst into bust and the light of day from the arrow died immediately.

Rachel sat up on the ground in the darkness, coughing, holding her throat.

Jason blinked, his eyes burning as they readjusting themselves to the darkness of Central Park. He rushed over to Rachel and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," said Rachel, taking a breath. "If she had waited a second more…"

They both looked at the half-blood who was looking at them both furiously.

"Why the grim look?" asked Rachel.

But the girl raised an arrow again and aimed it at her.

"What have you done to him?" she growled, angrily.

"I didn't…" began Rachel.

Jason stood in front of her.

"Stop," he said to her. "You don't want to hurt her. She's my friend."

"Friend?" the girl said, her head cocked to the side to see Jason and Rachel better. "I'm your _friend_! I have been searching six months for you, Jason! And you turn up here and in this place. I know something wrong is going on with you. You're not acting like yourself and I know it has something to do with _her_."

"Listen," said Jason, "my memories were taken and…."

"What?" the girl said, stunned. She lowered a bow, just a little. Then, she raised it quickly. "No! It's just another trick. Just like that guy showing up last winter. We're not fools!"

"Percy," said Rachel, quickly. "What have you done with him?"

"The son of Neptune," said the girl. "He is safe from the influences that took his mind! I think the same thing has happened to you, Jason. And I know she has something to do with it. She knows something. I sense it. My father sent me a vision."

"Father," said Jason.

"Half-blood," said Rachel, and her eyes lit up again. The girl stared in awe. But the light from Rachel's eyes died. "I know who you are."

The girl laughed with mirth.

"I know who I am," the girl said. "And you, I sense the power of foresight. Are you the fabled Oracle who lead those weakling Greek heroes into battle?"

"Weaklings?" said Rachel, outraged.

"Thought so," said the girl. "Jason, it is time to go. Now!"

"What?" said Jason. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"They have brainwashed you with your memory loss," said the girl.

"No," said Jason, more forcefully. And thunder rumbled in the sky and wind began to blow. "Stop this. We have to work together. It's destiny!"

The girl stared and the bow and arrow vanished from her hands. She walked toward Jason, but he didn't feel alarmed. She reached out and touched his face, cradling it in her hands. Her crystal eyes bore into his eyes and she gasped, dramatically, forcing her eyes shut. She jerked slightly and her eyes flickered open. Her arms dropped. She took a few steps back.

"What happened?" asked Jason, as the girl took another step away from Jason, breathing hard. Rachel walked up next to him.

"She had a vision," said Rachel. "I know the signs when someone has one. You know who she is don't you, Jason?"

"The arrow tip," Jason recalled, "is Imperial gold. Her armor…Roman gladiator style…and her name…yes…I know her."

"Who is she?" Rachel said. But it wasn't a question. Because Jason had a feeling that Rachel knew exactly who this half-blood girl was and she wanted him to say her name.

"Her name is Dakota Starlight," said Jason. "She's from my camp. She's a child of Rome, daughter of Apollo.

**PLEASE REVIEW….WILL BE UPDATING SOON!**


	4. The Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter Three

The Beautiful Nightmare

It was perfect.

Piper McLean sat in the surf of a beach in Key West, Florida. She wore a blue sleeveless dress and no shoes. Her brown hair had finally grown in even and she had it braided over on shoulder.

The sand was clean and sparkling in the sunlight, along with the shimmering blue water. Warm waves crashed up softly against the shoreline and sprinkling her with salty water. But she didn't move. She sat here, faithfully, and waiting for someone. She took in a breath and stared around.

The Key West beach was completely deserted.

Piper didn't know if it was because it was so early in the morning or because no one wanted to come today. Whatever the reason was, it didn't bother Piper.

And then she heard footsteps…soft on the sand….and the sound itself made her heart race.

When she saw him, Piper smiled.

Jason walked up on her with a handsome grin that she loved so much. He wore a checkerboard black and gray shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, with gray jeans that had been cut at the knee, leaving little strings dangling. He had no shoes or socks just like Piper.

She rose to meet him.

"You came," she said, cocking her head to the side, causing her braid to fall over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said. "I don't why I couldn't wear shoes though."

"It's a beach, silly," said Piper, taking his hand. "No shoes allowed."

"And this coming from a daughter of Aphrodite," said Jason, with a smirk.

The waves rushed up against their ankles. And this time, the water was cold. A little too cold. It made Piper shiver, slightly. The movement went unmissed by Jason, who instantly wrapped his arms around her. Piper wanted to faint in his arms and melt like ice cream and float away in the surf. He smelled so good and he was so warm.

"Are you okay?" asked Jason, whispering in her ear.

"Yeah," said Piper. "I'm fine."

"Piper," said Jason, his voice a little loud.

"Yes?"

"Piper!" yelled Jason.

Piper jerked and she saw Jason standing on the beach. He was yelling at her looking distressed. The clear sky turned dark and stormy. Jason looked horrified at something that was standing behind Piper. She was reluctant to turn around and she realized two things: she was floating on the water and something on the water was moving toward her. It was a dark mass, human shaped, but it had something in its hand. Something that made Piper cringe. It was a three pointed spear….no…a trident. The tips shimmered with electric blue energy and Piper heard Jason call her name again from the shore as this thing moved closer.

Piper tried to muster as much confidence and control as possible and said, "Stop!"

The charmspeak didn't work and the dark human kept moving.

"I said stop!" Piper tried again. "Go back to wherever you came from."

No matter what Piper said, it wasn't working. The figured raised its trident and Piper watched in horror as a wave rose up like a clawed hand made out of churning water in front of her. She let out a horrified scream as the water hand grabbed her and pulled her under the water.

She thrashed and screamed. She couldn't breath. Soon, she would loose all of her air and die. She twisted and turned. She tried to cry out to Jason, Leo, Chiron, her dad, even Aphrodite. But she knew none of them could help her where she was.

And she hit something that was cold and rough. She was completely soaked and shivered as air hit her. She sat up and took in a sharp breath. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She was sitting on a cliff. The stars spread out before her magnificently. Marble pillars rose up around here, with silver silks fluttering in the cool breeze. She had no idea where she was or how she gotten here after being under the ocean struggling for life. She stood up and walked along the cliff, not recognizing anything around her. She had no idea where this cliff was, but she could make out city lights far below.

"You have come, half-blood," said a voice from behind her.

Piper turned quickly and saw a wolf. It had silvery gray fur and warm eyes as bright as the moon amongst the stars. This wasn't Lupa, the camp director of the Roman camp that Jason had described to her. This she-wolf was more powerful and older. A growl rumbled deep within its throat that made Piper take a step backward in alarm.

"I will not harm, you, child," said the she-wolf. "But if this form displeases you, I can turn into something more befitting."

The wolf pounced and Piper yelled in shock. She covered her eyes with her hand in fright, but felt no impact. She slowly lowered her hand and saw a thirteen year-old girl, with auburn hair, and a silvery dress with lace shoes. Her eyes still glowing like the moon. Piper almost envied her dress, but shook it off immediately.

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"I go by many names," said the girl, walking at ease amongst the high pillars. "Some know me as Diana….but you half-blood, know me as Artemis."

"Goddess of the hunt and the moon," said Piper.

Artemis smiled.

"Yes," she said. "When the moon is high, I may pass through the realm of Morpheus into the dreams of others."

"So, why have you come into my dream?" asked Piper.

"A warning," said Artemis, looking at Piper alarmed.

That Piper freeze up. When a goddess gave you a personal visit, you know something apocalyptic was about to happen.

"Is it the prophecy?" asked Piper.

Artemis nodded.

"The remaining four loom upon the horizon, Piper," said Artemis, looking to the east. "Soon, the sun shall rise and the moon will fade."

"What are you saying?" asked Piper.

"Our greatest enemies stir," said Artemis.

"The giants," said Piper.

Artemis nodded and said, "When you make your journey, do not be afraid. Do not show weakness."

"I don't understand," said Piper, confused.

And that's when Artemis glowed. She lit up like a firework and before Piper knew it, she looked different. It was still Artemis, but then again, it wasn't. She wore a short toga that sparkled and glowed silver, with flat shoes with no lace, and a gold breastplate that looked oddly…Roman. A bow that looked like gazelle horns and an arrow with a wicked gold tip were held in her hands. Her auburn hair was much darker and her eyes looked wild and furious like she was going to disintegrate Piper on the spot for looking at her.

"Your in your Roman form," she said, quickly. "Diana."

Diana nodded vaguely.

"Know Piper," she said, "that Rome was great empire. We gods reigned there for many centuries. Even in my Roman state, I remained a maiden and a huntress. But even though some of my character passed from Greece, a lot of it was lost due to the disciplined culture of Rome. Even your mother Aphrodite as Venus shows a need for conquest and domination."

"I still don't…."

"Remember," said Diana. "And beware as the enemy approaches."

"Diana….Artemis…goddess," said Piper, quickly. "Why did you come warn me instead of someone else?"

"You are chosen," said Diana. "And I fear that will bring more destruction then you can possibly imagine."

And with those final words, Piper sat up in her bunk in Cabin Ten. It was just a little after midnight and all of her campers were still sleeping. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. But as she walked by a window, she saw three shapes moving in the darkness. She pulled the lace curtain back and saw Jason, Rachel, and a third girl she didn't recognize heading toward the Big House.


	5. Love and Light Meet

Chapter Four

Love and Light Meet

Piper immediately grabbed a bathrobe and snuck out of her cabin. Now, being counselor, she knew this was against the rules, but also being a counselor made you the exception. She raced across the camp commons' area and called to them in darkness, "Jason!"

The girl who Piper didn't know, immediately summoned a bow and arrow, which reminded her of her dream with Artemis. But this girl had Diana's cold rage in her eyes that made Piper freeze. The girl launched an arrow at Piper and she thought she would've been killed had not another arrow intercepted it in midair, only an inch from Piper's nose.

"I shall not have you shooting arrows at my campers," said a stern voice that Piper was so happy to here.

Chiron had arrived and looked down upon them.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" he asked them.

"I'm sorry, Chiron," said Rachel, quickly. "But it was important that Jason and I leave camp."

Chiron eyed the girl with the bow and arrow. Then, his eyebrow raised incredulously.

"We must summon the counselors, immediately."

And he rode off toward the Big House, disappearing in the night.

"I better go round up the troops," said Rachel, brightly. She glanced at the girl and said, "Please, your among friends here. We won't hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," said the girl, as Rachel dashed off toward the cabins.

"Clarisse won't like being woken up in the middle of the night," observed Jason.

"Clarisse?" said the girl.

"Yeah," he said. "Clarisse, the daughter of Ares."

"You mean, Mars," the girl corrected. "They_ have _brainwashed you."

"I'm sorry," said Piper, completely lost. "But what is going on? You know the Roman names for the gods too?"

The girl eyed her with disgust.

"I'm Dakota Starlight, the daughter of Apollo."

Piper smiled, brightly.

"Oh," she said, wistfully. "A new camper. It's so great to meet you. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I can't wait for you to meet Will, he's head counselor for the Apollo cabin. He's really cool."

"Cool," the girl muttered, almost dazed and Piper hadn't realized she was charmspeaking. Maybe it was the close call with death that made her want this girl to befriend her and not see her as a threat. But then, she shook it off and looked outraged. "Were you charmspeaking me?"

"No!" said Piper, quickly.

"You lie," said Dakota, getting in her face. "I swear, I will stick my arrow through that pretty mouth of yours if you try that again. I can't stand when Venus kids do that. But your not really much for a child of Venus. Their a lot more tough looking and way prettier."

Piper had heard something like this from Artemis in her sleep and she knew exactly who this girl was now. And she didn't know if she should be worried or relieved.

"When you said your dad is Apollo," began Piper, "you mean…"

"The _Roman_ Apollo," finished Jason. "She's from the Roman Camp Half-Blood and she's been looking for me."

"And all along you've been with the enemy," said Dakota, glancing around Camp Half-Blood with distaste.

"The _enemy_?" said Piper, reproachfully. "We're not your enemy. We have to work together. You have one of our campers, Percy Jackson."

"The son of Neptune," said Dakota. "Yeah, the Oracle and Jason filled me in on the way. Supposedly Juno swapped our camp leaders."

"Exactly," said Piper. "So, we need him back…"

"What you need is respect," said Dakota, fiercely. "Something your pal Percy had to be taught. No wonder Lupa didn't kill him when Reyna and Bobby found him in the woods."

"Bobby," muttered Jason. "And Reyna…"

"You do remember them, right?" asked Dakota.

"Yeah," said Jason. "I think so. Bobby is a son of Minerva and Reyna is a daughter of Mars, right?"

Dakota nodded.

"Your memory is coming back," said Dakota. "Bobby helped you plan out the battle at Mount Orthys Krios and Reyna lead the soldiers into battle with Karson, son of Vulcan. Reyna has been beside herself for months. But I guess I can give you all the full scoop when we get this 'counsel meeting' up and going. Seriously, how many people does it take to make decisions."

"We do things differently here," said Piper.

"I see," said Dakota, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know," said Piper, firing up a little, "just because we're from two different camps, doesn't mean we have to hate each other. We're all demigods from the _same_ god, no matter if they were in Greek _or _Roman form."

"Uh huh." Dakota looked at Piper up and down again, as though sizing her up and looked at Jason. "You haven't told her who Reyna is yet have you?"

Jason was silent.

"I see," Dakota repeated.

Piper also remembered that Apollo was the god of prophecy. Could this girl be able to see the future?

"I guess I'll leave you two to talk."

And Dakota walked off toward the lights of the Big House.

"What she talking about?" asked Piper, feeling a sudden pain in her chest like someone grabbing her heart and giving it in a firm squeeze. "Whose Reyna?"

"I don't know," said Jason, not meeting her eye. "Someone from camp, I think. It's all a blur, I can't really remember. I don't know…"

Piper eyes began to sting. She knew it. She knew that there was someone else. Jason was too handsome to not have attracted someone else. But he didn't even really remember this Reyna girl. So, why should Piper be offended? Piper and Jason's relationship had been a trick of the Mist anyway. And Reyna was a daughter of Mars, the Roman god of war. Piper had remembered some myths about Mars. He was completely different from Ares. Less blood lust and more on the strategy side of war. He was worshiped more than any god and only came second to his father Jupiter. A powerful military god. How could she compete with one of his daughters? How could a lowly daughter of Aphrodite compete with a Roman daughter of war? No wonder Jason and she probably had something going on: two powerful Roman demigods.

She heard people approaching.

Rachel had gathered all the counselors and they would be on them as they headed toward the Big House. She didn't say anything else to Jason and ran off. She thought she'd get a head start, not wanting anyone to see her face as tears fell.


	6. The Meeting of the Campers

Chapter Five

The Meeting of the Campers

When Leo first saw Dakota, his mouth wanted to unhinge and hit the floor like an automaton. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, which probably meant she wasn't interested, but who cared!

She was sitting away from the ping pong table, with her arms and legs crossed looking stony.

Leo immediately rushed over to her.

"Hey, I'm Leo," he said, quickly. He held out his hand, hoping he wouldn't start in any fires.

"I know who you are, son of Vulcan," she said, looking up at him. "Now, go away." She added in a fierce growl.

"We can definitely talk later," said Leo, nodding with a smile and going to take his place amongst the other camp counselors. He loved this job. He had the best bunk, could order anyone around (even though he rarely did, unless they were working on their top secret project in Bunker 9), but that was news to the whole camp, even though he liked to pretend it was a secret. He looked around at the weary faces of his fellow counselors.

Clovis, the son of Hypnos, was already knocked out with his face planted on the table and snoring loudly. Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate, kept opening her hands and making miniature plasmas lights spark. It was pretty cool and Leo knew she would be hit at his family's Fourth of July picnic, which he never went to because he was always in someone else's foster home or on the run. Miranda Gardiner had her hands covering her face, and Leo got the sinking suspicion that she was slowly sleeping too. Clarisse was there, Will Solace from Apollo, and so was Annabeth, whose blonde hair was a little messy. Piper's eyes were a little red and Leo wondered what was wrong with her.

Jason and Rachel walked in and Chiron rolled up his wheelchair.

"What's the emergency?" asked Clarisse, roughly. "I wanna go back to bed. I have a full hour of weapons training in the morning with the newbies and I don't want them to show me up!"

"Calm down, child," said Chiron. "This is an important meeting. It has to do with Percy."

Annabeth sat up straighter and stared at Chiron with her gray eyes.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, before she could say something.

Chiron nodded his head toward Jason and Rachel. And his eyes rested on Dakota.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked Chiron, politely.

Dakota rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"This is so stupid," she muttered. "I'm Dakota Starlight, daughter of Apollo."

"You woke me out of my sleep for a puny daughter of Apollo?" said Clarisse, outraged. "I should judo throw her out of the third story window!"

"She isn't just a child of Apollo," said Chiron. "She is a child of Rome. Of the _Roman_ Apollo."

"Oh," said Clarisse, staring at Dakota with new found respect. "You come from the war camp, eh?"

"War camp?" said Dakota. "The _Castra Roma _can't be described as a simple war camp. Like this catastrophe of a sanctuary."

"The _Castra_," repeated Jason, rubbing his arm. Leo noticed it was the arm with his tattoos.

"Latin for 'camp'," supplied Annabeth, when everyone looked confused. "_Castra Roma_ means Roman Camp."

"You're remembering," noticed Dakota, who was watching Jason. "Good." She pulled up her sleeve revealing a similar tattoo, with six barcode marks with SPQR and some kind of bird, the symbol for Apollo stamped over it.

"The raven," said Will Solace, looking up at Dakota. "Apollo's sacred bird."

Dakota eyebrow rose.

"I am a son of Apollo, too," said Will, with a smile. "We're siblings. So to speak."

"A weak brother," said Dakota, scoffing. "That's the last thing I needed next to an amnesic friend."

"Can we get back to Percy now," said Annabeth. "Dakota can take us to her camp and we can rescue him. Chiron," she looked at him, "we need a quest."

"What?" said Dakota. "No! You're not coming to my camp. Lupa would have my spine in her fanged mouth before she allowed scum like you into our territory."

"But didn't you have a vision?" asked Rachel. "You knew Jason was here and Apollo sent you a sign. Why would Lupa let you leave camp if she didn't know where you were going?"

"I must agree," said Chiron. "Lupa and I don't exactly see eye to eye, but I know she would never allow any of her campers to go on a quest without there being a purpose."

"My _purpose_ is to get Jason and bring him home," said Dakota.

"But the prophecy…" began Rachel.

"I don't care about your Great Prophecy, Oracle!" she snapped.

"Hey!" Clarisse shouted. "You're out of line, soldier. You're on our territory and unless you want to be the next camper to disappear, I'd watch your mouth!"

Dakota summoned her bow and arrow and aimed it Clarisse, who eyed the weapon, but still didn't back down.

"A daughter of Mars would have more discipline," Dakota said.

"I'm not Mars' kid. I'm Ares' all the way," growled Clarisse and with a snap of her fingers, the bow and arrow fell to the floor.

Dakota looked shocked as Clarisse wore a triumphant smirk.

"That was awesome!" said Leo.

"How?" she asked, picking up her fallen weapons.

"Ares is the god of war, soldier," said Clarisse to Dakota. "You should know all battle weapons are in his sphere of control. Including ranged weapons, which I have control over."

"Can you two please stop this," said Piper, suddenly. She had been quiet during the entire ordeal, but it was clear she couldn't keep her peace. Her eyes were locked on Jason though as she spoke. And everyone seemed to be paying attention to her now. "Now," she went on, "I understand why the gods wanted to keep their Greek and Roman kids apart. You're ready to kill each other already. I don't think it's a good idea we go to the Roman Camp or _Castra_, whatever its called! If we go there, we'll have swords, arrows, and spears directed straight at us ready to kill."

"True," confirmed Dakota.

"I don't care," said Annabeth. "They have Percy and I'm getting him back. Leo, what's your progress on the Argo II?"

"Give me a day and we're ready to fly," he responded. He wanted to be helpful some way. During this whole meeting he just sat back and listened, but now was his time to shine. The Argo II was almost complete and it would soon launch its first test in twenty four hours time.

"I'm not staying here another day," said Dakota.

"You don't have a choice," said Annabeth.

"Yes, I do," said Dakota.

"You can stay in Apollo's cabin," said Will. "Either Greek or Roman, you stem from the central entity that _is_ Apollo. We have a bunk for you and its rightfully yours."

"You don't give beds to the enemy," said Dakota.

"You're not my enemy," said Will, forcefully. "You're my sister. And the last time I checked, Romans honored family above anything else."

Dakota looked like she was considering that statement.

"We promise we're your not you enemy," said Piper. Leo thought she was laying on the charmspeaking pretty good. "Jason is your ally and we're his. I'm sure he can explain all of this better than we can, since he is from your…" She stopped and looked away, unable to speak.

Okay, Leo thought, there is definitely something wrong with the beauty queen. Maybe it was because she didn't get that much beauty sleep. No. Leo had a feeling it was something else. Something that had to do with Jason.

"Please," he said, suddenly looking at Dakota. "We will set sail tomorrow morning. I will go to Bunker 9 myself and finish the Argo II right now. I won't even go back to sleep."

"Are you sure, Leo?" asked Annabeth. "We've been working on the designs and the aerial propellers aren't something you want to take lightly."

"I can handle it, Annabeth," said Leo. "I want to help you get Percy back anyway I can and I know finishing our ride is the perfect way!"

Annabeth smiled and nodded her approval.

"The summer solstice draws in five days," said Chiron, glancing at a calendar on the wall. "You must sail to _Castra Roma_ and retrieve Percy. And then, we must prepare both camps for war against the Giants and their allies. Rachel?"

"I'm already on it," said Rachel, taking a seat on a wooden three legged stool in the corner. She sat still for a moment and Leo always thought this was so creepy. She began to shiver and her eyes flew open, as green mist began to curl around her like a snake. And then, Rachel, in full Oracle mode, spoke her prophecy:

_Deadly foes stand in the five's way_

_to cause war upon the solstice day_

_The seeing eye will lead the journey west_

_Campers combined will be put to the test_

_Secret locked hidden within stones_

_the Giant's attack shall rattle the bones_

And then, she took in a deep breath and blinked hard.

"What the heck?" said Dakota, staring at Rachel in awe.

"Prophecy," said Annabeth.

"Break down time," said Clarisse.

"It's obvious," said Travis, "it said _five_. Five campers."

"We already know who the five shall be," said Chiron. "Jason, Piper, and Leo have proven to be an excellent team. I believe that they shall once again succeed together in this second quest together."

"And the fourth and fifth?" asked Miranda Gardiner, looking up from her hands timidly liked she hoped she wouldn't be picked.

"Me," said Annabeth, getting to her feet. "I know I have to go on this quest. It's important that I be there for guidance and wisdom. Plus, I need to get Percy back. I'm going."

"And I guess the fifth will be…" began Chiron, looking at Clarisse.

"Me," said Dakota, suddenly.

Everyone's head turned toward her.

"What?" said Clarisse. "You're not even _our _camper! How do you think _our _Oracle would give you a quest?"

"That's not how it works," said Rachel. "The Oracle is…"

"…the eye of Apollo itself," finished Dakota. "I also get visions of the future. I don't speak prophecies or anything like that. But my visions are real and they always come true. And when I touched Jason's face in Central Park, I had a vision of us, sailing across the sky."

"What?" asked Jason, looking confused.

"We were sailing back to _Castra Roma_," she continued. "This must have been what it was. Me…leading you four to my camp to help you in your search for Percy. _The seeing eye_."

"Chiron," shot Clarisse. "That's not fair!"

"I know, child," said Chiron. "But both seers of Apollo have spoken and we can't fight visions or destiny. It is meant to be."

"But what about the rest of the prophecy," said Will. "What secrets locked within stone? And bone rattling from a Giant? It sounds dangerous."

"All quests are dangerous," said Annabeth. "But we're doing it anyway."

"Alright," said Chiron, in a conclusive tone. "At first light, if Leo can complete the Argo II by then, he, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Dakota will set out on a quest to retrieve Percy from _Castra Roma_ by the summer solstice. May the gods be in your favor as you embark on a journey that hasn't been attempted in almost two hundred years. Greek and Roman campers must unite and work together or all will be lost to our new foes."


	7. The Pretend Ghost of Bunker Nine

Chapter Six

The Pretend Ghost of Bunker Nine

Leo didn't waste any time.

He headed straight to Bunker Nine. He opened his palm and watched as fire ignited across his fire tips, casting light amongst the dark trees. He could've sworn he heard something scuttle anyway, and he hoped that whatever it was knew it was still lucky. He walked and suddenly began to feel nervous.

This was a major mission and so many people were counting on him. Annabeth wanted to rescue her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. And Jason needed to get all of his memories back and that thought scared Leo. He wondered what would happen when that happened. Would Jason still be Jason? Or would he become the enemy? Piper would be so depressed if the latter happened. And he would be honestly crushed himself. Jason was his best friend after all.

And then there was Dakota! She was so fine, with her sleek chestnut hair that seemed to shine a little like the sun. Leo guessed that was because her dad was Apollo, but still. But Dakota's attitude bothered Leo. She was so dead set against Camp Half-Blood coming to this "Legion Camp", which is what Jason called it after the meeting was over. Dakota was used to using the Latin name like Lupa, but everyone else called it Legion Camp. But Leo wondered were all the other Roman demigods just like her? Would they believe that they were the enemy as well and want to kill them on sight?

The Roman demigods had Percy just like they had Jason. If they were able to make Jason feel at home here, did the Romans make Percy? If so, did they change Percy just like they changed Jason?

All of these worries passed through Leo's mind and before he knew it, he was at Bunker Nine. He brushed the smooth rock and watched as the chamber opened. The industrial lights switched on and Leo extinguished his fire. He stepped inside and could never get over the size of this place. Now that the Hephaestus Cabin had moved in, there were new tools, nicely polished with scraps of Celestial bronze, weapons, and other things they would use for building.

But their greatest project sat on the dais above.

The Argo II.

It was a small mass compared to other larger ships. But it was decked out perfectly with aerial dynamic sails and propeller controls. Leo had designed cabins on deck for everyone aboard, so everyone got their own bathroom, mini fridge, and with a little magic was able to configure away to summon whatever food they wanted in the kitchen. But there were still parts that needed to be finished. Festus's head stood at the bow, staring menacingly…the perfect guardian, Leo thought.

Below the dais were the finishing attachments that were needed to get the ship off the ground. Leo's fingers began to tingle with anticipation. He grabbed a bronze knife and a screwdriver.

"Time to get to work," he said.

Leo worked for what felt like days, but it might have only been a couple of hours. He sliced, screwed, and hammered. He was sweating, his hands were slippery from grease, and his back was beginning to ache from bending over so much. He stood up and wiped his forehead.

"And this will have to do," he said, a loud.

"Looks good," said a voice from behind him.

He turned around so fast and saw a young boy in the room.

"Who are you?" asked Leo. He had never seen the boy before. He was maybe thirteen or fourteen. He had black hair and wore a leather jacket.

"A friend," said the boy. And he walked right through a table of tools and Leo almost jumped out of his skin.

He held up the bronze screwdriver, which must've looked real scary and heroic.

"It's okay," said the ghost boy. "I can't hurt you. As a matter of fact, I don't want too unless you plan on trying to unscrew my head."

"Not funny," said Leo. "What do you want? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here," said the ghost boy, "to tell you and your friends that you need to hurry. From below, the earth stirs and its not good."

"Below?" said Leo, glancing down at the floor. "Wait. When you say below….you mean…"

The ghost boy nodded and said, "Yes. Below. The Underworld."

"Were you set free by Gaea?" asked Leo. "With this whole Doors of Death trick?"

"No," said the ghost boy. "I'm beyond her power. But she has placed a risky game by creating her own passage out of the Underworld. The last time someone did that, well, he was lucky because Persephone liked his music…but anyway. Gaea has released some ancient beings and they are gathering together with the Giants to tear down the gods and wake Gaea from her sleep."

"I know that," said Leo.

"And do you know the Legion Camp doesn't stand a chance without Camp Half-Blood? Their numbers are many, but the ghosts of the Underworld are greater and will destroy them all, if we don't do everything to help."

"Aren't you ghost?" asked Leo.

"No," said the boy. "Astral projection. This is kind of like a spiritual manifestation of myself. My body is somewhere else."

"So, you're a god?" asked Leo.

"No," said the boy. "Gods and I thought you knew your half-bloods."

"I'm still kind of new," said Leo, shrugging. "Sue me."

The astral boy smiled.

"You got spunk," he said. "That's important. But you need to know, when you set sail…let Dakota lead."

"What?" said Leo, shocked. He really, really, wanted to be captain of the Argo II.

"She knows where to go," said the astral boy. "And tell Annabeth she needs to hurry. The longer she waits, the longer she gives them chance to take him."

"Them? Who 'them'?"

"She'll know what I mean," said the astral boy. "I'll meet you all there. I promise and we'll save Percy and everything will work out. I hope."

"But wait," said Leo. "I still don't understand. How do you know all of this?"

"The dreams of a half-blood are very prophetic," said the astral boy. "Our dreams aren't as sharp as the Apollo kids, but we can get a pretty good idea about what direction our dreams will lead us."

"Who are you?" repeated Leo. He still wasn't sure if this boy was friend or foe, even if he was a half-blood.

"I told you," said the astral boy. "I'm a friend."

"What's your name?" asked Leo, forcefully. "So, I can at least tell Annabeth you were here."

The astral boy pondered Leo for a moment.

"Nico," he said, beginning to fade from sight. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades


	8. The Argo II Sets Sail

Chapter Seven

The Argo II Sets Sail

Jason's dream started out like this.

He was standing in a deserted field in a low valley, surrounded by high hills. Fog seemed to ring around the area like a barrier. But there was some sense of familiarity to Jason. He couldn't make out too much through the fog, but something loomed in the distance. He walked toward it and realized it was a coliseum. It looked ancient, but something about it, the way it stood erect and strong, made Jason think that it would be a great arena for a large scale battle if need be.

He walked into the coliseum and entered a dark corridor that had a light at the end and Jason headed toward it. He came out in a large circular room, where stone seats circled around the coliseum about ten feet off the ground. But Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There was a war going on.

People in battle armor and weapons clashed in front of him. They battled fiercely and angrily. But what made Jason freeze up was that all of them were kids. The youngest ten, the oldest nineteen, at least a hundred of them, all dressed in purple shirts and jeans. And Jason knew exactly where he was. And something in Jason made his head go to the right and look up.

Standing a dais was a wolf. The same red wolf that Jason had seen before. Lupa. She paced back and forth, staring hungrily down at the battle, almost waiting for the first to fall so she could devour them.

But the campers were trained and they fought amongst each other with great skilled defense and offense.

Suddenly, Lupa raised her head and let out a howl that echoed through the coliseum and Jason forgot how this place had great acoustics, like Carnegie Hall.

"Well done," she growled at them, though her lips didn't move. "It looks like I will be the one to go hungry tonight. Return to your cabins. Rest. But remember, the enemy lurks even there and be prepared for battle even in a resting state."

"Yes, Lupa!" they all chanted.

The Roman campers began to file out in pairs or large groups, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Lupa leapt off the dais and down in front of Jason and stared up at him. For a moment Jason thought she looked directly at him, but she too left the coliseum along with everyone else.

But all of the campers hadn't left.

Two of them remained.

One of them had a interesting bronze sword and he was slashing wildly. Jason thought his technique was pretty awesome, but it seemed to lack focus. The second camper stood by, watching. They took off their helmets and Jason's eyes landed on the second camper. She was about seventeen, gorgeous, tall, and lean. She had long red hair that she had braided across her head, 15th century style, so it wouldn't get in her way, and had soft blue eyes. She smiled a little at the other camper. He had to be about eighteen, with black hair and sea green eyes.

The boy groaned in frustration.

"This is so stupid," he said. "I still can't balance my sword right the way Lupa wants."

"It just takes practice, Percy," said the girl.

Jason froze. So, this was the infamous Percy Jackson: Annabeth's boyfriend, the son of Poseidon.

"I know," said Percy. "I know I'm not the smartest fighter in the world, but I know how to use this sword. It's so familiar to me. And plus, I am _invincible_ for some reason. I just wish I could remember…"

"You've been here for almost six months," said the girl. "I'm pretty sure everything will start coming back to you. This is war strategy. Confuse the enemy so that the opponent can strike faster."

"Why would the gods do this to me?" Percy said, leaning against the coliseum wall. "Hera hasn't come to me in a while and I know she's behind this."

"You mean, Juno," corrected the girl.

"Reyna," said Percy. "I know your theory, but…"

"Well, why not?" asked Reyna. "Why not? You're memory is gone and you turn up in the woods outside of camp where everyone seems to remember you being here and then Jason vanishes. Juno has done something and remember that quest we went on to help rediscover your memory. It lead us into a trap in the east set by Enceladus"

"But Enceladus was in the west and he fell into a pit," said Percy.

"Giants," muttered Reyna. "So stupid. But we barely succeeded in battling the maenads."

Jason knew about the maenads. They were deadly followers of Bacchus who tore apart men and villages.

"Something about him," murmured Percy.

"Are you remembering something?" asked Reyna.

"I know I've met Bacchus before," said Percy. "I mean, Dionysus. He doesn't like me too much. I remember something. He cornered me on top of the Chrysler building when I was riding a Pegasus."

Reyna looked critically at him.

"And we were so close to Mount Olympus," said Percy. "Why haven't the gods ever spoken to us?"

"The gods aren't suppose to mix in mortal affairs," said Reyna. "Especially in the lives of their children. They keep quiet even though they keep making more of us and as you can see, our camp numbers have almost doubled since last summer when they defeated Typhon and Saturn."

Percy stood stock still.

"What?" he asked.

"The gods defeated Typhon and Saturn," repeated Reyna.

"Kronos," said Percy.

"That's the Greek term, I guess," said Reyna. "The Titan of Time. His entire army tried to battle the gods in New York City and they defeated him."

"No," said Percy. "That's not right."

"Neptune opened a portal to Teritus and sucked away Typhon," said Reyna. "The gods battled Saturn on Olympus. That's what happened."

"No," said Percy, forcefully. "It's not. There were monsters there and my friends and I…we…we did something to help. There was a cursed blade and a prophecy. Satu…Kronos was a half-blood."

Reyna laughed. But Percy didn't. She stopped immediately.

"Maybe we should end training for now." Reyna looked worried.

"What?" laughed Percy, trying to break the sudden tension. "The daughter of Mars wants to call it quits."

"Well, right now, I want to be the daughter of sleep," giggled Reyna.

They stared at each other and immediately pulled back.

"Percy, I…" began Reyna.

"No," he said. "I know. I just…I'm no memory guy here. I don't even know where I fit in anymore."

"You fit in here, just fine," said Reyna. "This is home to half-bloods. Legion Camp is a great place. Ruled with a iron fist or sharp fangs, but still, a great place. I promise we'll get your memories and find my boyfriend, Jason."

"Right," said Percy, staring off in the distance.

"What is it?" asked Reyna.

"Someone is looking for me, too," he said.

"Of course," said Reyna. "Where ever you come from, I'm sure they are. I'm sure you're very important to someone."

"I just hope she finds me," said Percy. "I mean, they…I hope _they_ find me."

"Come on," said Reyna. She put her arm around Percy and said, "Let's go to the Mercury cabin and see if we can get Joe to steal us some cheeseburgers and Cola from the local café."

"I liked Colas," said Percy. "That I do remember!"

Percy and Reyna headed out of the coliseum and Jason's dream suddenly flashed forward like a DVR and he was standing in a dark space. The sky was pitch black and the ground was earthy and hard.

"I won't be stopped hero," said a soft female voice from below. "Not this time."

Jason knew who it was and he looked down at the ground. It began to move slightly, but not so much. It felt like an earthquake.

"When I rise," Gaea continued, "the world will fall."

The earthquake intensified and Jason sat up in his bed in Cabin One at a loud rap on the door.

"Jason," came Piper's voice, "are you awake? It's almost time to go."

"Yeah," breathed Jason, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

Jason met Annabeth, Piper, and Dakota in the commons' area.

Annabeth had on a backpack full of demigod supplies with her bronze knife in her belt. She looked like she was ready to go camping, not slay nasty beasts across America.

"Good weather for sailing," she observed.

"In the sky?" said Jason.

Annabeth nodded.

"Hopefully," Annabeth continued, "with you aboard the gods, more importantly Zeus, will be in our favor."

"Jupiter is known to have a bad temper," said Dakota. "We would should also the remember the wind gods are also out there and the Giants."

"Can't forget them," said Piper.

"Where is Leo?" asked Annabeth. "He was supposed to be here by now. We're supposed to leave at dawn."

And that's when they heard it.

A large shadow overtook them and they looked up and Jason could do was smile. The Argo II was a brilliant reexamination of the original. The oars fluttered in a flapping motion and Jason could see Leo at the wheel, waving and grinning as he brought the ship down to a halt.

Campers came rushing out.

"Awesome!"

"Super cool!"

"Sweet ride!"

"Yes, indeed," said Chiron, trotting up. "Leo and the Hephaestus cabin have now completed their greatest project."

Leo descended the Argo II.

"Come on," said Leo, smiling still. "Time to set sail!"

"Leo, I can't believe you finished it!" said Nyssa, running up and giving him a high five. "Good job, firestarter! This is spectacular."

"Thanks," said Leo.

"Good job man," said Jason. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth, straightening up. "Time to find Percy." She looked at Dakota. "Are you ready to lead the way?"

"This is treason," said Dakota, marching toward the ship. "But I got my friend back. The least I can do is help you get yours. Let's go to Legion Camp and hope we survive on the way."


	9. Aboard the Argo II

CHAPTER EIGHT

Aboard the Argo

The Argo II was awesome in Jason's opinion. Hard wood floors ran through the entire mass. Celestial bronze designs and shields were also installed into the woodwork, giving it a beautiful gleam in the sunlight. Crossbows were mounted to the exterior with an amazing rotating ballista. The upper deck was open to the sky as clouds drifted around them in the summer air. The white sails fluttered in the breeze and all of the edges and railings were trimmed in celestial bronze. On the lower deck, there were rooms that Leo had decked out with stereos with surround sound, mini-fridges that filled with whatever you wanted, but didn't have time to put in a television stating "That'll be my next project! Dude, this ship is going to be awesome when I upgrade!"

Annabeth was too geeked as she raced around the entire ship, checking propulsions, wind trajectory, and craftsmanship. She began to spit rapid fire facts about the original Argo and how it had been made from a magical wood that allowed the Argonauts to set sail on sea, land, or air. Leo had explained to the group that the wood used to build the Argo was called Osirius from a tree that once grew in the Garden of the Hesperides.

While everyone was in awe over the ship, Jason saw Dakota standing aloft at the bow. She stared out toward the sun in east. He walked over to her.

"Hey," he said, causally. Supposedly, Dakota was one of his best friends, but he felt so detached from her.

She didn't say anything and just stared at the sun.

"You know," Jason said, following her gaze, "Annabeth told me that Apollo rides in a red sports' car and that's really the sun."

Dakota scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you really believe all this Greek fairytales nonsense?"

Jason shrugged.

"This nonsense has been real for six months," he responded, with a grin. "So, I guess so."

"I can't believe Juno," she said, angrily, punching her fist into her other hand. "She had no right to take the son of Neptune or your memories. It's not fair. What good did she think it would do?"

"For one thing," said Jason, as though it were obvious, "no one is dead yet. I'm alive and I haven't killed anyone at Camp Half-Blood. And everyone is cool back at Legion Camp, right?"

Dakota looked at him.

"Everyone at Legion Camp is tense," she responded. "First you disappear, another camper shows up, and now these giants are back and trying to raise Gaea. The world will fall into chaos if that happens. It will end."

"That's why we all need to work together," said Jason. "Camp Half-Blood and Legion Camp can't fight the giants separately."

"We did okay with the Titan threat," said Dakota.

"We've been apart too long," said Jason. "It's time we work together without killing. You have your memories. You've been to Camp Half-Blood, met some of the Greek demigods, so you know what their like and so do I. Their my friends. They are our allies."

"Greek and Roman allies," said Dakota. "Lupa would eat you for saying that."

"Lupa knows the deal," said Jason. "I know because she put me on this path. She knew what Juno did and that's why she hasn't ordered Percy's death."

"The son of Neptune carries a curse," said Dakota. "He is strong and able but he can't be killed."

"He bares the curse of Achilles," said Jason.

"Who?" asked Dakota, confused.

"Achilles was a Greek hero who bathed in the River Styx by his mom and became invincible."

"Oh," she said. "Ugh, that's gross! The Styx is so populated."

"I know," laughed Jason. And he felt a twinge of familiarity as he laughed at Dakota. It was as though they had done it so often. He tried to remember more about her. He was pretty sure they were very close. "Tell me about you."

"You know everything," said Dakota, wistfully.

"I don't-"

"Remember," she cut across him. "Sorry. Well, what's there to tell. My mom took me to the Wolf House when I was six. Monsters had started to come after me and she knew that I needed to go someplace safe. So, Apollo gave her directions and she left me there for Lupa to test."

"How did she test you?"

"I foresaw her attacks and she had given me a bow and an arrow to use. She saw that I was a capable demigod and took me the Legion Camp, where I met you. You and I became best friends. We need everything together and I was right by your side when you took down Krios on Mount Orthys."

"I wish I could remember more," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Dakota. "I do too. Look, Jason, it's been a long night and the day is just getting started. I think I'm gonna go down and sleep for a bit."

"Okay," said Jason. He watched her go and felt a sense of respect for her. She didn't walk away tired, sad, or even angry. She was cool and calm…disciplined like a soldier ready for battle.

The day went on smoothly but things still seemed to bother Jason.

He was heading back home. His real home. Not the contradiction of Camp Half-Blood he had known for the passed six months. But what worried him more was what he was going back too. He knew the Legion Camp wasn't as care free and light hearted as Camp Half-Blood. He knew the campers weren't as friendly and the training was way more intense. And he was this camp's leader. The consul and praetor which were high positions during the Roman Empire.

The smell of roasting beef went under Jason's nose and he followed his nose.

Leo was cooking beef over a nice fire in a cabin that was built on the other side of the _Argo II. _It was fully decked out with kitchen and refrigerator with a nice bar like the one's in old diners in the 50s and Chef Leo was at the grill. Annabeth and Piper were sitting there, obviously talking and had stopped once Jason had walked in.

"What is it?" asked Jason, suspiciously. He felt a tinge of annoyance that they had stopped once he walked in. Everyone in the room except from him was Greek and from Camp Half-Blood. They were the enemy. They could possibly be conspiring against him and Dakota, just like the sneaky Greek soldiers. He went for his weapon momentarily that hung at his side and immediately stopped.

No!

What was he thinking?

They weren't the enemy. They were his friends.

"Jason," said Piper, moving away from the bar, "what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," said Jason, shaking off the sudden urge to cut his friends' heads off. "I'm fine."

"Good," said Annabeth. "We were just discussing strategy. What we're gonna do when we get to Legion Camp. You're the camp's leader, obviously, and Dakota is leading us back. But we still can't forget Rachel's prophecy."

"Right," said Jason. The prophecy still went through his head and chilled him a little.

"The Legion Camp will be expecting an assault," said Annabeth. "What I know about the Romans, they were crafty and very intelligent. That's why they were able to conquer the Greek isles so easily."

"The children of Minerva lead that conquest," said Jason, remembering.

"Minerva?" said Piper.

"My mother's, Athena's, Roman form," said Annabeth.

"_Bon appetite_!" chimed Leo, setting down fresh plates of hamburgers in front of them. And a veggie burger for Piper. "How's that for French, beauty queen?"

"Needs a little work," she smiled, digging in her burger.

Leo grinned.

"So," he said, "conquests, Roman forms, and assaults. Check. Check. And check! Now all we gotta do is make sure we get in and able to get out."

"I agree," said Annabeth. "Where is Dakota?"

"Resting," said Jason. "It's been a long day."

Annabeth's stormy eyes ran over Jason's face and he felt like she was analyzing him. Looking for a good way to take him down in a fight. No! He pushed the thought from his mind. Annabeth looked concerned, almost worried. Why was he having these negative thoughts? Was it that he was almost back at Legion Camp? Or was it Dakota? Maybe even the gods, working against them. Or even more horribly…Gaea and her band of blood-thirsty giants.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud squawk and the _Argo II _crashed into something in midair.


	10. The Woodpecker Pecks The Sail

CHAPTER NINE

The Woodpecker Pecks The Sail

Was that a-?" began Leo, glancing out of the window toward the front of the ship.

"Bird," confirmed Annabeth.

The four of them raced to the front of the ship, toward the beautiful mass head of Festus. They looked around and didn't see anything.

"Look!" cried Piper, pointing toward Festus's maw. A chestnut brown bird was caught in its mouth and it was screeching and squawking at the top of its lungs. "Oh no. Poor thing!"

"I can get it," said Jason, reaching forward. He climbed over the side of the ship and onto a ledge that ran the length of the _Argo II_. He reached out and scooped the bird up in his hand and came back aboard. "Well, that was easy. Just a bird caught in the jaws of a dragon."

But suddenly, the bird broke free and began to pick at the wood of a nearby sail.

A woodpecker.

"Hey!" yelled Leo. "Stop that before I turn you into barbeque and serve you for dinner!"

"I'm sorry, my good sir," said the woodpecker in a light male voice, "but it has been a long time since I have feasted on wood made from an Osiris tree!"

"It just talked," said Piper, staring at the bird with astonishment. She had never once in her life seen a thing, but being in the mythological world for six months, she should've been prepared for anything.

Annabeth raised her bronze knife.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The woodpecker ceased its pecking and hopped over to them.

"You all should be bowing to me!" he said. "I am a king, you know."

"No, I don't know," said Annabeth.

"No way," said a voice from a cross the mass.

Dakota had arrived and was looking at the bird that was talking. She ran forward and instantly got on her hands and knees, lowering her head like in prayer.

"Now," eyed the woodpecker, "this a girl with respect!"

"I still don't know who you are," said Annabeth.

Dakota looked up and anger etched across her face at the bronze. She got to her feet and whipped out her bow and arrow, aiming it directly at Annabeth's forehead.

"Lower your knife or I will fire," she said, ferociously.

"Dakota stop!" said Piper. Her voice rang out sharp and clear.

Dakota shifted a little, as though taken aback by the sudden command.

"We are NOT fighting each other," Piper continued. "We have to work together. Now, both of you lower your weapons."

Annabeth and Dakota obliged, without hesitation.

"Your charmspeaking is strong for a Greek," snipped Dakota. "But I won't have you disrespecting a king of Rome."

"King of Rome," repeated Jason, looking down at the little woodpecker. And a story began to form in his mind. "King…King Picus?"

"Ah," said King Picus, "you have respect to child of Rome and a son of Jupiter, no less."

"This bird is a king?" said Leo, with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah right! And I'm the king of Sparta."

"Foolish son of Hephaestus," growled the woodpecker. Could woodpeckers growl, this one sure did. "If this were Latium, I would have you thrown to the lions and eaten for breakfast."

"Hey man," said Leo, raising both hands, "no need to get hostile."

"Please," said Piper, moving forward and putting as much power into her words, "excuse my friend, King Picus. He isn't use to seeing someone like you where we come from."

The woodpecker glanced up at Piper and gave a curt nod.

"Another with respect," said the King. "And yet, you aren't a child of Rome. A daughter of Aphrodite. A beautiful one at that."

"Thank-you, Your Majesty," said Piper, with a slight courtesy. "Please, tell us what happened to you? How did you become a woodpecker?"

"A most thrilling tale!" said the woodpecker. "I was once a righteous king in Latium and had beautiful wife. I was a faithful king and husband and praised by the goddess Juno for being such to my wife. Well, a beautiful woman passed through my kingdom and because I spurred her advances to cheat, she cursed me to look like this."

"That's awful," said Piper, saddened.

"Yeah," said Leo, blinking back tears. "Hey! Piper, stop with the charmspeak already!"

"I'm sorry," said Piper.

"Yes," said Picus. "I was turned into a woodpecker by this witch and could no longer rule my kingdom. I aided Lupa in the care of the great founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus, and made sure they were fed. They became great warriors, if I do say so myself."

"Are you immortal?" asked Annabeth.

"I became so thanks to Lupa," said Picus. "She vouched for my honor by the god of war, Mars, himself who made him his sacred bird! Such a befitting honor."

"Can't imagine Ares doing a nice thing like that," said Annabeth.

"Well, he was different in Rome," said Piper. "In Rome, as Mars, Ares' was said to have been worshiped above all the gods, only second to Jupiter because of his valor and strategic and disciplined approach to war."

"Wow," said Annabeth.

"Yes, Lord Mars is indeed a great aspect of Rome," said Picus. "But anywho, what are Greeks and Romans doing traveling together? And without a bloodshed? This is a unique sight indeed."

"We're on a quest," said Piper. "We're going to the Legion Camp."

If a bird could look fearful, it did. He looked from Jason to Dakota.

"And you two allow this abomination?" he said, outraged.

Jason didn't say anything, which kind of worried Piper. Why didn't he defend what they were doing?

"We have one of their own," said Dakota. "A son of Neptune-I mean, Poseidon."

"Well, bind him and throw him to Lupa," said Picus.

"Tried and failed," said Dakota.

"What?" yelled Annabeth, outraged. She pulled out her knife and ran toward Dakota like a cheetah and had her pinned against a post, her knife an inch from her throat. "What did you do to Percy?"

Dakota's eyes got oddly bright and Annabeth stumbled backward. And her bow and arrow were back in hand, prepared to shot.

"STOP!" yelled Piper, forcefully. "Don't do this!"

"I knew it!" spat Dakota. "This was a mistake!"

"No, Dakota," said Jason.

"How dare you attack me?" she said to Annabeth. And then she looked up at Jason. "And how could you let her try?"

"You tried to feed my boyfriend to a wolf," said Annabeth, unafraid. "Enough said."

"That is our way," said Dakota. "Only the strong survive and if you don't like it, then you can join the other souls in the Underworld!"

"Drop your bow and arrow," said Piper, calmly. And Dakota followed her command. "Dakota, listen to me. We're all friends. We have to work together or the giants will beat us. Is that what you want? If we tear each other apart, they will be able to destroy the gods…Roman or Greek…whatever! The gods…our parents civilization…will fall."

Dakota stared blankly at Piper, like she was just seeing her clearly for the first time. She took in a breath and her bow and arrow magically disappeared from her hands. She straightened up, folding her arms.

"Remember, your our _seeing eye_ we need you to guide, just as much as we need the _Argo II_," Piper continued. "No more fighting. And that goes for all of us. Don't prove the gods right…that we should've been separated. We _can_ work together."

"Fine," said Dakota, stubbornly.

Annabeth still eyed Dakota, but walked back over to stand next to Piper.

"Amazing," said Picus, looking at Piper, with newfound respect. "I have never seen such a powerful charmspeaker."

"Yeah," said Leo. "Piper is one of a kind."

"You make me sound like a machine," she said.

"Well," he said, "a beauty machine." He started to crack up. "Get it, _beauty_ machine." When he realized no one was laughing with him, he shrugged and said, "I thought it was funny."

"You five might be able to save the world from the giants' wrath after all," said Picus.

"We're having good luck so far," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Piper. "So far, no _bad_ luck!"

Suddenly, there was a loud grinding noise and the _Argo II_ gave a violent shudder as it began to fall from the sky.


	11. They Get Lost In Kansas

CHAPTER TEN

They Get Lost In Kansas

Piper knew her scream could be heard all the way around the world. She didn't know it, but her power was filling her friends and even the little king woodpecker with great dread. Piper could see a trees spaced out all around her, getting closer and closer. She felt the wind pull her body from the _Argo II_ and began to scream as the summer wind whipped her away. The trees, which she later found out was an apple orchard, spread below her and just as she thought she was gonna be packed into a box of apple juice, she felt a sudden pull and jerked.

Jason had managed to catch her, mid-fall, and they were slowly descending toward the ground. When her feet hit, she pulled Jason into a bone crushing hug.

"Oxygen becoming an issue," he murmured and Piper released him, a little red in the cheeks.

"Thanks for catching me," she said. And she looked around and saw that they were in the middle of nowhere. Apple trees rose all around them and she couldn't see anything for miles. "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Dunno," muttered Jason. "But I don't like it."

"Where is the ship?" said Piper. She got her toes for better height, but still, couldn't see anything but more wheat.

"Do you think I should fly-?" began Jason.

"No!" said Piper, so terrified and forceful that Jason looked alarmed. The sky was getting darker and she didn't want to be left alone.

"Hey," said Jason, lowering his voice that sent a chill down her back, "I'm not going to leave you. I promise. I'm just gonna hover and get a lay of the land."

"Okay," said Piper.

Jason gave her a reassuring smile and he began to float upward. He rose about thirty feet into the air and did a full 360 spin. He came back down.

"I saw a sign," he said. "Cyprus, Kansas."

"We've crashed in Kansas," said Piper. "Great. Farm capital of the world. But, did you see the ship? Any sign of the others?"

"No," said Jason. His hand moved to his _gladius_. "I don't like this, Piper. Something isn't right in this place. And it's gonna be dark. We should find shelter. I don't want us to be out here and let's just hope everyone else is okay."

"Okay," said Piper.

They set off through the apple orchard, cautiously. Piper pulled out Katoptris for reassurance. She glanced down into the beautiful and shining blade. She saw herself, scared and little determined, but then her imagine changed. She saw a small shack and a shadow on its porch. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Look," said Jason, in a low voice.

They had reached a bend and Piper saw a small shack with a light on in the distance. She looked back down at Katoptris and only saw herself. This couldn't be a coincidence. Could it?

"Should we see whose home?" asked Jason.

"I don't like this," said Piper. "Maybe we should go back."

"Piper," said Jason, "if we do, we might get lost. We have a better chance of finding Leo and the others if we get some help. There might be a mortal who knows the land."

"Or a monster," said Piper.

"Do we really have another choice?" asked Jason.

He had a point and Piper really couldn't argue.

"Fine," she said, staring forbiddingly at the shack. "Let's see whose home."

The shack sat underneath an apple tree. Some of the yellow apples having toppled onto the roof. The shack itself was a old and made entirely of wood. Some wooden planks were missing from the porch and one of the steps. The wooden banister was missing it's right side and there was only one window with a thick curtain that stopped viewers from looking in. But Piper could see a light cast behind it and an eerie chill went down her back. She wanted to turn around, charmspeak Jason into agreeing with her, but before she could say a word, Jason knocked on the old wooden door and it opened.

"What you want?"

An old man stood in the doorway. He was tall and thin, with silver hair and matching stable. His skin was a light caramel brown and he had wide yellow eyes like a cat, and held a kerosene lantern that Piper realized was the source of the light from the inside of the shack. He wore brown cotton overalls and a stained button shirt.

"Sorry, sir," said Jason. "We're travelers and we're kind of lost-"

"Travelers, eh?" the old man repeated, scratching his chin.

"Yes," said Jason. "We've crashed-I mean-lost our ride and we were wondering if you could maybe tell us a way to get out of here and get to a main road."

"Not too many roads around here, sonny," said the old man. His eyes wandered to the left and Piper automatically followed his gaze. She gasped a little. Standing at the edge of the porch was a kid. He wore all black and had bright eyes. He was mouthing something that Piper couldn't hear. But she could read lips pretty well and she could've sworn he was saying, _Danger, leave now!_ He said it three times and vanished into thin air.

"You okay, Piper?" Jason asked her, looking her way, concerned.

Piper looked up at the old man whose eyes became low as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why don't you two come inside?" he said. "It's better to give you a lay of the land in the morning. I don't want you to get lost in the fields. They can be very, very confusing. And you're such young heroes-I mean, young lads-come in."

Jason must've missed the slip of tongue, but Piper didn't.

"Jason," began Piper, "I don't think-"

But before she could finish, the old man wacked Jason across the head with his lantern, and grabbed Piper in a vice like grip that he should've been too weak to accomplish my the look of him. Jason fell to the porch, unconscious.

"What are you doing?" cried Piper. "Let me _go_!"

"Ah, daughter of Aphrodite," said the old man. "Charmspeak won't work on me. No. I have been trained to deal with your kind."

"My kind?" repeated Piper.

"All will be answered in due course," said the old man. "But right now, my _patron _asks a great service of me and I mustn't let her down."

"And what is that?" demanded Piper, still struggling.

"You will kill the son of Jupiter," the old man said, smiling crookedly.


	12. Leo's Rescue Mission, Part I

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Leo's Rescue Mission, Part I

Leo coughed and spit an apple out of his mouth.

The Argo II had flattened five apple trees and he was still a little rattled by the sudden fall.

"What happened?" groaned Dakota, grabbing the back of her head as she got to her feet.

"We fell out of the sky," said Annabeth, who was hanging from a sail, "_obviously_!"

Dakota eyes narrowed angrily as Annabeth descended the sail. Leo got to his feet and immediately ran in between them.

"Look," he said, quickly, "I'm not a charmer like Piper, but you two need to stop fighting and trying to take each others heads off! _Lo tengo…bueno_! Now, we need to find where Jason and Piper landed."

"He flew away with the enemy," said Dakota, folding her arms.

"Whatever," said Leo. There was no convincing this girl that they were allies. He looked at Annabeth for answers. She had done this the longest in his opinion and she was daughter of the wisdom goddess…so she had to be pretty smart.

"It's dark," said Annabeth. "They would've gone to find shelter. That's what I would've done. Monsters could be crawling over this orchard and their two powerful demigods who are bound to attract attention."

"But where?" asked Leo. "This place is gigantic! They could be anywhere."

"No," said Dakota. She looked at the horrified. "I was afraid of this. Last night, before the quest, I had a dream."

"About what?" said Annabeth.

"It was so weird," said Dakota. "But it's-it's starting to make sense now. As a child of Apollo, I have a seeing eye. I can small glimpses of the future and I saw apples. Apples everywhere. And Jason was in terrible danger."

"What about Piper?" asked Leo.

"I don't know," said Dakota. "I only saw Jason."

"Well," said Annabeth, picking up an apple that had lodged itself in one of the mounted crossbows, "apples. And Jason and Piper are out there somewhere in trouble."

"What do we do?" asked Leo. "About the trouble, I mean."

"Ahoy matties!" said a voice from below them. The three of them looked down to see a old man with a kerosene lantern.

"He shouldn't be able to see the ship," said Annabeth.

"If he's mortal," shot Dakota.

"Shut up," she responded.

"Are you all gonna come down or are you gonna stay in that tree house all day?"

"Tree house," grinned Leo. He loved the Mist. It twisted mortal minds like puzzle pieces. "Come on. Let's see what he knows. He might've seen Jason and Piper."

Once off the _Argo II_, Leo got a closer look at the old man, with his silver hair and brown overalls. The kerosene lantern with its flickering flame glowed merrily behind the glass. Leo couldn't help but admire the lantern's craftsmanship, though he felt he could've built something way better. His lantern would've been cast iron, with cool attachments and a dial that intensified the heat and light of the flame.

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth introduced herself. "This is Dakota and Leo. We're traveling and we're wondering if you saw anyone in your orchard."

"Oh yeah," said the old man, scratching his stubbly chin, thoughtfully. "I did. Their back at my shack now, getting comfortable for the night. I'm Busiris by the way. It's nice to meet you all. Please, follow me."

Busiris shuffled off through the night.

Annabeth hesitated.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth," said Leo. "He can't be all bad. He's a harmless old man."

"I know," she said, uneasily. "It's just…his name…it sounds familiar. Like I should know it."

"I agree with Annabeth," said Dakota, watching the old man, walk. "I don't trust him."

"Now, you two want to agree," said Leo, exasperatedly. "We don't have another choice, besides Dakota, your not gonna kill somebody's _abuelo_. That's just too wrong."

"Well, if we're going," said Dakota, "come on."

They followed Busiris through the orchard.

It wasn't a long walk from the _Argo II_ and Leo thought it would be easy for them to retrace their steps if they needed to get back to the ship. Leo glanced ahead and saw the little shack with no visible light. It gave him an eerie chill. Once they got to the stairs, everything in Leo told him to run. Now, being a demigod, he has learned to act on his instincts…so he stopped.

"What is it, Leo?" asked Annabeth.

"Something's not-Dakota LOOK OUT!" he yelled.

Busiris had turned around and was about to deck Dakota with his lantern, but she had been trained a camp where they probably used whips to get their campers into shape so it wasn't a surprise the way she moved. She ducked and dodged the strike, rolling across the ground, pulling out her bow and arrow as she rolled. She came up on one knee, her arrow notched and she let it fly. Her arrow should've hit the old man dead on, but he was fast too. He raised the lantern just in time and knocked the arrow into a nearby apple tree.

Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife and Leo summoned his hammer from his magical tool belt.

"Busiris!" said Annabeth. "I know who you are now! You were an Egyptian king who sacrificed heroes! When Hercules journeyed through there, you kidnapped him while he was looking for golden apples. You were going to sacrifice him, but he killed you instead!"

"Blasted son of Zeus!" spat Busiris. "No worries. I was able to pull you down from the sky! My patron has restored me."

"The Doors of Death," said Annabeth.

"I shall continue to sacrifice heroes," continued Busiris. "So many of them have wandered through my orchard on their quests. I remember there was one, a purple shirt wearing twelve year-old lad. Son of Ceres."

"Ivory," said Dakota. And tears formed in her eyes. "You murderous fiend!" She readied another bow.

"Where is Jason and Piper?" demanded Annabeth, raising her knife, prepared to strike him down.

"The son of Jupiter and daughter of Aphrodite are tied up at the moment," said Busiris. "When she kills him, the demigods of Legion Camp will avenge him and lay waste to the Greeks of Camp Half-Blood. Demigods will not unite like the prophecy thinks. Yes, half-bloods, I know about your fabled prophecy from that blasted Oracle. My patron's plan has been put into full effect and you shall not stop her this time. My giant officer has made sure that his plan won't fail!"

"Giant officer?" said Leo. "So, your in league with the giants too. Buster, I'm gonna give you a good hammering!"

"Leo!" shot Annabeth. "Get Jason and Piper. Their crucial to the Great Prophecy and the quest. Dakota and I will handle him."

"Oh yeah," said Dakota. "I've been itching for a fight."

Leo was a little upset they didn't want him to fight with them. But he needed to save his friends. He nodded and headed off toward the shack while the girls advanced on Busiris.

Leo burst through the front door of the shack and lit a ball of fire in his hand. The one room shack was dirty with a bronze altar placed against the back wall where Jason lay unconscious tied down by a thick golden rope. He a nice soft lump on his forehead.

Piper was on the floor, her hands and feet, shackled by celestial bronze. She was struggling to get free of her bonds when Leo arrived.

"Leo!" cried Piper. "I've never been so happy to see you in my life."

"I bet," he said. He looked over at Jason and tried to wake up, but he mumbled something about grass and thunder. Leo pointed his finger at the ropes and a bullet of white fire appeared, flaring almost like a blow torch. The golden ropes began to slowly loosen as they heated up and they fell away from Jason. Suddenly, his eyes flicked open and he rose from the altar.

"Leo," Jason said, weakly.

"Sup man," said Leo, slapping him on the shoulder. "Almost got sacrificed, I see. What would you two do something me?"

"Nothing, obviously," said Piper, still struggling. "Now, get me out of these things!"

"I have the right tool for that," said Leo, pulling out a screwdriver from his tool belt. He went to work and in seconds, the shackles fell away, just as a scream rang out from outside the shack.

"Annabeth and Dakota!" he said, helping Piper to his feet.

"We have to help them," said Piper, pulling out Katoptris.

"Looks like we got some more rescuing to do," said Leo.

"I couldn't agree more," said Jason, raising his _gladius. _

The three of them charged out of the shack and out into the night for battle.


	13. Leo's Rescue Mission, Part II

CHAPTER TWELVE

Leo's Rescue Mission, Part II

Leo couldn't believe his eyes.

Annabeth stood in front of Busiris, her bronze knife at the ready, and Dakota's throat was being slowly compressed by the old man's hand. He held his lantern in the other. He should've been able to hold her like that, but he was. Dakota struggled violently against him, but it was no use.

Leo twirled his hammer in his hand.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

Busiris turned to face them as they slowly approached, making a circle around him.

"Ah," he said, with a harsh grin. "You have survived, I see. No matter. I have a child of Rome here. I will kill her and that will be an even better plot! The son of Jupiter turned against his own legion to aid the Greeks. Oh, the Romans will be infuriated! And I thought Enceladus's plan was astonishing. This will be a tremendous revolt!"

"Release her!" yelled Piper, forcefully.

Busiris paused, but only for a moment. Then, he gave a great laugh.

Leo stared at Dakota. Their eyes locked and he saw her gaze lower to the lantern. Had Leo not known what she wanted him to do, he probably would've been staring at the lantern another minute or two just to understand.

"Hey!" Leo said, getting Busiris's attention. "You should know that I'm the son of Hephaestus."

Busiris face dropped in a mock surprise.

"The foolish god of blacksmiths…so what? Big deal! When the Giants rise up against the gods, they all will pay and I will make sure every child of Hephaestus is crushed under an anvil!"

"Yeah," said Leo, "that maybe true. But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Busiris said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hephaestus is also the god of fire," said Leo, holding his hand out.

In that moment, the lantern's flame ignited beyond containment. The lantern exploded with such force that it knocked both Busiris and Dakota to the ground. She didn't move again.

Busiris's sleeve was on fire and he waved his arm in anguish trying to extinguish the flames, as he rose to his feet. Leo concentrated on keeping them alive and flickering lively.

That's when Jason, Piper, and Annabeth went in for the attack. All of them slashed and twisted around Busiris, but even the three of them still couldn't take him down. Leo was trying his best to keep the flames going on his arm, but it seemed to not be having any effect. In reality, Busiris used the flames as a great defense move to keep the other's from getting to close.

Leo held out his hand and sent flames exploded from his palm and splashing into a nearby apple tree. Flames began to rise.

"More!" he yelled.

The flames got bigger as they rapidly consumed everything around them. Leo knew they had to destroy this place or other demigods, Greek or Roman, might fall into Busiris's trap.

"Someone need to hurry and do something," he said, feeling his energy slowly draining.

Annabeth punched Busiris in the face and Jason was able to knock his legs from underneath him.

Piper ran forward and she radiated beauty so much that Leo stopped and stared. The charm had worked on Busiris because he didn't move. She raised Katoptris and plunged it into his chest. He looked up at them and said, "You won't win!" Then, he burst into dust and blew away in the wind.

"Well, that was bracing," said Leo, breathing heavily.

"That was some awesome fire work!" said Jason, clapping Leo on the back. He was a little woozy and almost fell over.

"Yeah man," he smiled, "quite a ride!"

"Dakota!" yelled Piper, rushing over to her. She was still unconscious and Leo couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, even knocked out. She wasn't moving and she was barely breathing. Piper leaned down and held her up.

"Ambrosia and nectar," said Annabeth, pulling some out of her supply bag she had brought with her. She trickled drink of the gods into Dakota's mouth and broke off a square of ambrosia. Dakota began to chew slowly, but she still didn't move and her breathing was shallow.

"Oh gods," said Annabeth. "It's not working. Why isn't it working? Ambrosia and nectar always, always works!"

"Dakota," said Piper, looking down at her. "You _need_ to wake up. You have to _help_ us continue the quest."

Suddenly, her eyes flicked open. And all of them stood back in shock.

Her eyes were pure white.

Piper looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin, but she held Dakota firmly.

Dakota took in a sharp breath and her eyes returned to normal. She jerked free of Piper and stared at them.

"What….what…what happened?" she said. "I feel like I've been trampled by fauns."

"You're okay!" said Leo, smiling, but she didn't return it and Leo, of course, didn't care.

"Annabeth healed-" began Jason, but Dakota cut him off, looking defiant.

"Lupa taught us never to lend a helping hand in battle," she said, moving passed him.

Jason didn't say anything, but Leo could tell that little hint of his old teachings had struck a nerve.

"We need to get back up in the air," said Annabeth. "Leo, is there anyway your strong enough to get us sailing?"

Leo went into his tool belt and pulled out a portable power drill. He clicked it and whirled to life.

"Leave it to me! I will have us in the air in no time!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so SORRY I had you guys waiting a month for this. I've been stressed with exams, but I'm on Spring Break now! So, I'm writing more as you read this and will be posting the remainder of the story through the rest of the weekend with it hopefully being done by Sunday night! Thank you so much for sticking with me, I love you all! J


	14. Nico Takes A Tumble

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Nico Takes A Tumble

Jason was amazed at how fast Leo worked. And within the hour, the Argo II had once again set sail.

Jason went straight to the barracks and passed out on a lower bunk. He was exhausted from battle and his head was still throbbing from having been knocked out by Busiris. But he wished he hadn't gone to sleep, because dreams found him and he knew that what he was about to see wasn't good.

Jason stood high up in the cliffs. Mountains rose up around him and a thick fog descended on the place. He noticed a shadowy figure stood about twenty feet away in front of a crackling fire. He slowly headed toward the figure. And he realized how dumb he was for tip-toeing in his own dream and decided to pick up speed. When he reached the figure, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A kid, maybe thirteen or fourteen sat there. He had olive skin, black hair, and wore all black clothes. A sword made of Stygian iron laid across his lap. But what amazed Jason the most, was what the kid was going. His hands were moving in a series of movements as he chanted under his breath. In front of him was a brown leather pouch. He reached down into it and pulled out a hand full of dust and hurled it into the flames, which got brighter and shot ten feet into the air.

"Hurry guys," the kid muttered. "You gotta hurry."

Jason wanted to call out to him, but he knew he couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake. The kid got up, holding his sword at the ready, staring into the fog.

"Whose there?"

Then, a sinister laugh that chilled Jason's blood rang out, sharp and clear. And two giant eyes appeared in the fog. They glowed about thirty feet high, like a mountain itself had come to life.

"Ah," said a deep voice, "son of Hades."

"I prefer Nico," said the kid. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I have come to watch the progress of the half-bloods," said the deep voice. "You're efforts are futile. They will never work with you, so why even bother?"

"If you mean the other camp-"

The giant chuckled.

"They are your enemy," he said. "It is best for you to work against them. Work with the Giants and we will make sure the Greeks remain in Gaea's favor. She cares little for the Romans. They are a cowardly bunch, who stole Greek tales and infested them with their characteristics. They are a disease that needs to be wiped from existence."

"No!" shouted Nico.

"Then you're a fool, son of Hades," the giant continued. "They will destroy you and your kind. Hera's plan to swap your camp leaders has failed. Percy Jackson, once your strongest ally, will now be your enemy. You will be begging him for mercy."

"Percy is my friend!" said Nico, with a strained voice like he was trying not to show fear. "And the demigods are on their way. We'll get him back and we'll work together to bring you and your giants down!"

The giant chuckled again.

"Valiant to the end," he said. "Most honorable indeed. But what do you think they will say when they discover you have been killed by lightning?"

A bolt of lightning shot down through the fog but Nico was able to deflect it off his blade and it hit the fire, causing it to explode.

"AGAIN!"

Bolts of lightning struck downward, all around Nico.

Jason wanted to help him, but he was helpless and all he could do was watch as this kid fought for his life, as bolt after bolt was summoned by the giant.

Nico breathed heavily, still with his sword raised.

"The son of Jupiter is even here now and watches as your demise is near," said the giant.

"What?" said both Nico and Jason at once.

Caught off guard, a bolt of lightning struck. Nico was just able to brace himself for impact, when the bolt hit his sword, and sent him flying backward across the mountain through the fog, and out of sight.

"NO!" Jason screamed.

He rushed forward to help and when he got to the mountain's edge, Nico was gone. He looked back over at the glowing eyes that hovered in the air, high above him.

"I hope this is a lesson for you, son of Jupiter," said the giant. He sounded as though he really cared about him and wanted to protect him from harm. "Never work with the enemy. They will always betray you in the end."

Jason was shocked. He couldn't say anything. He was so angry. He raised his hands and sent bolts of lightning flying out toward the giant. But it didn't do any good. The giant laughed happily, almost rejuvenated by the bolts.

Screams rang out in Jason's ears.

He awoke in his bed, as flashes of lightning bolting around the entire room from his outstretched arms. Annabeth dove to dodge a bolt, as Piper raised her voice and said, "STOP!"

Jason took in a sharp breath, lowering his arms that felt like they weighed tons.

"Dude, some dream huh?" said Leo, who was cowering by the door.

"Are you okay?" asked Dakota, rushing to his side. "Jason, talk to me. What happened?"

Annabeth lifted herself from the floor.

"I had a bad dream," he said, looking at them.

"Obviously," said Leo. "You tried to electrocute the barracks!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," said Jason, feeling oddly annoyed. He normally got annoyed by Leo, but he felt different this time like he wanted to hit him for being so annoying. _Stupid Greek_, he thought. Suddenly, he shook himself. Did he really just think that? What in the world was going on?

"Jason," said Piper. Her tone seemed to sooth him and relieve tension from his body. "Talk to us."

"There was a kid in my dream," began Jason. He told them about Nico, what the giant had said, and him being knocked off the mountain.

"Nico," said Leo. "I've met him."

"You have?" asked Annabeth, sharply. "When? Where?"

"I saw him too," said Piper.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth.

Leo recalled his story about meeting Nico's astral self back in Bunker Nine the night before they set sail. And then Piper said she remembered seeing a kid by Busiris's shack, warning her to turn around.

"Poor Nico," said Annabeth. "We have to find out what happened to him."

"We don't have time," said Dakota. "If he's lost, he's lost."

"He's my friend!" snapped Annabeth, furiously.

"You would worry about a friend on a mission as crucial as this?" Dakota shot back, getting to her feet.

"Girls!" said Piper. "This is ridiculous. Stop it, now! We don't have time-"

"Save it, Aphrodite girl!" said Dakota. "This quest was doomed from the start. Like a child of Rome could lead whimpering Greeks anywhere!"

_She had a point_, thought Jason. Then, he suddenly changed. _What am I thinking_? _Their my friends, too_.

"Nico said something," Leo said quickly, before Annabeth could retaliate.

"What is it?" asked Piper.

"He told me to tell Annabeth something," he continued.

"Spit out, Leo," pressed Annabeth.

"He said, 'tell Annabeth she needs to hurry. The longer she waits, the longer she gives them a chance to take him.' He said you would know that means."

"But I don't," said Annabeth, her eyes wandering away from them. Jason could tell her mind was moving a million miles a second and that she was slowly piecing together the information Leo had just gave her.

"Nico also said," Leo continued, "that he would meet us there. At Legion Camp."

"That's where he was in my dream," said Jason.

"What?" said Annabeth.

"Impossible!" said Dakota. "No one knows where Legion Camp is besides the campers and Lupa. How could a son of Pluto know its whereabouts?"

"But Nico isn't a son of Pluto," said Annabeth. "He's a son of Hades. I'm sure Nico might have been able to find some kind of path out of the Underworld, using ghosts or ghouls for help. He might've found the camp's location, but I doubt if he was able to get into the borders. Jason, did you see where he was exactly?"

"Berkerley Hills," said Jason.

"That's right near the Caldecott Tunnel and Highway 24!" said Piper. "That's exactly the place we passed over while we were flying in that helicopter after we saved my dad from Enceladus."

"It's near San Francisco," said Leo. "It makes sense."

"That's great!" said Piper. "Now all we have to do is get in and we can get Percy and head back to Camp Half-Blood. Jason, are you okay?"

Jason was silent. And so was Dakota. The Greeks had found out where their camp was located. Now, if they just knew how to get through the borders then they would be free to enter the camp and probably attack using the Argo II. Was that reason for it being such a powerful warship? So, the Greeks could invade Legion Camp and use it as a way to recapture the lost son of Neptune? If so, Jason couldn't let that happen. He would have to stop them before they reached San Francisco. He would have to take each of them down and knew that he would need Dakota to help do it.

"Yeah," he said, looking up into her multicolored eyes. "I'm fine."

She smiled at him and returned to Annabeth and Leo, who began to talk about strategy and the giant threat.

But Jason knew now. They were the threat. They needed to be stopped.

Wait a second! What was he thinking? They were his friends. He couldn't…he wouldn't attack them. That was insane! What was going on with his mind? His memory had slowly been coming back to him, but that dream had began to shake his confidence. Did he really just plan to attack Annabeth, Leo, and Piper?

He grabbed his head, his temple pounding.

"Jason," said Piper, moving swiftly to his side before Dakota could react.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her. "It's just a little headache. I just need some sleep. That dream took a lot out of me."

Piper studied him.

"Alright," said Annabeth. "We all should get some sleep. We've been through enough."

"Yeah," Jason muttered, lying back down.

"Do you want me to stay-?" began Piper.

"No, it's cool," he responded, quickly. But he could tell he hurt her feelings. He needed to be alone. He needed to think without the Greeks interfering. There it was again. He called them, _Greeks_. Like that was the worst term he could come up to describe the Camp Half-Blood campers. He shook this feeling off and watched one by one as they filed out of the room.

Dakota lingered over the threshold. She looked concerned, which he knew was rare for her. Then, she left out, leaving Jason in a dark room, pondering on how he would sabotage the quest.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Just want to say I appreciate the COMMENTS! Keep them coming! Finally, Fanfiction has FINALLY fixed its system and I can UPDATE! YAY! Be on the look out for more chapters this week! U won't be disappointed! ;-)


	15. The Son of Neptune

Chapter Fourteen

The Son of Neptune

Jason sat back in bed.

His thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't think. They _weren't_ his enemies. They were his friends! He tried to settle his thoughts, but broken images of his old life were slowly seeping back into his memory. He wanted to shut them out and decided to close his eyes, hoping sleep would help ease his mind.

Jason dreamed in he was standing on a foggy hill top. Spread out below was a vast field. To the right, a forest grew wild and foreboding like something out of a horror movie. A small channel trickled down from a waterfall that Jason could make out just on the opposite side of the field. He remembered jumping off that cliff, thirty feet in the air, and diving into the channel below. The channel ran through the field, separating it on two sides. With the forest on the right, was also a low cave and Jason knew what lived there. Along the cave, he could see cabins, almost hidden amongst the trees. But on the left side of the channel, there were other cabins too. Each one different…each one representing a Roman god…just like at Camp Half-Blood. He could see a dining pavilion made of stone and the Roman coliseum, along with the fabled Trojan horse being set up a few yards away. He saw the familiar arena, stables, and statues and other monuments built the gods.

He remembered this place.

His home. Legion Camp.

Jason didn't waste anytime. He sprinted down the hills, and hopped over an unseen trench and came to abrupt halt as he saw campers wearing purple shirts and holding Imperial gold weapons, training.

He saw a pretty girl, who looked almost bored, with long brown hair and bright eyes locked in combat with a muscular looking guy. They both wore battle armor, but the girl was defenseless. The guy, on the other hand, had a four foot long Imperial gold sword, like the one Jason used to have. He should've been able to overpower her, but the girl was illuminated by a pinkish aura and the boy couldn't help but pause to stare in awe. The girl wore a smirk on her face, as she grabbed the boy's arm, bringing it down hard on her knee, causing him to drop his sword. Then, she elbowed him in between the eyes and watched as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Try again, Tavior," said the girl.

"Gwendolyn, that was awesome!" moaned Tavior, rubbing between his eyes. "That Venus trick was rad!"

"Thank-you," said Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn, Jason thought. He almost forgot how beautiful and deadly children of Venus were at his camp.

Tavior laughed for a moment and picked up his sword.

"Do over?" he asked.

Gwendolyn got into a fighting stance and said, "Bring it on!"

And they clashed again.

Jason was too entranced by the scene and turned suddenly just as an arrow streaked an inch from his head and impaled itself in a tree on the opposite side of the channel.

A dozen kids in purple shirts were chasing someone. He turned around and Jason got a good look at him. It was Percy Jackson. He was leading them toward the channel.

"He won't get away!" yelled one of the campers.

But Percy's face was alight with glee as he reached his destination. He fell into the rapids and was swept away underneath.

"Another one gone," grumbled a guy who had been in the chase. "Oh well. _Loser_!" He kicked some dirt into the channel.

Reyna came up, throwing off her helmet and her long red hair fell around her shoulders. She stared down into the channel.

Suddenly, water spurted out and drenched her from head to toe.

Percy broke the surface of the raging waters, with a triumphant laugh as he struck downward and slashed a wipe arc in front of him. His technique was something Jason had witnessed at Camp Half-Blood, but he could tell he had some Legion training after being at this camp for six months.

Reyna rose to her feet, gripping her sword and she attacked. She dove and flipped and Jason watched in amazement at her gladiator like style. But Percy was just as good. He deflected and blocked all of her attacks. The campers had enveloped a ring around them as they battled fiercely. But then, Reyna low kicked him, knocking his legs from underneath him and she held up her sword, prepared to kill. Percy held out his hand toward the channel and Jason watched as a wave surged up and splattered all of the Legion campers.

They spat water from their mouths and moved water from their eyes.

"My HAIR!" Gwendolyn squealed.

"Sorry, Gwen," said Percy, getting to his feet.

"_That is enough_," said a low growl from the other side of the channel.

All of the campers turned and kneeled before Lupa, as she leapt over to them.

"_The son of Neptune has proven himself again to be your equal_," she said, her lips not moving and her eyes scanning the crowd. "_Leave us_."

"Yes, Lupa!" they chanted.

Reyna stared momentarily, waiting. And then she rushed off behind the rest of the campers.

"So, you think I am improving?" asked Percy.

"_It is not wise to be cocky_, _son of Neptune_," said Lupa. "_Cockiness is what killed the hero Achilles_."

"Right," said Percy. "Cocky bad."

Lupa growled.

"We did the quest," he continued. "It didn't help. I still don't know what happened to me. How I ended up in this place. I know I shouldn't be here and I know you guys don't want me here, so why don't you let me leave?"

"_And be at the mercy of our enemies_?" said Lupa. "_No_! _That would be foolish_. _You are more important than you think_, Percy."

"But I don't _remember_!" Percy said, exasperatedly. He tugged at the beads around his neck. Four summer clay beads with a leather string was tied around his neck. He had it ever since he'd gotten to Legion Camp and refused to remove it. The purple shirt and the beads seemed like a major contradiction: two things that didn't go together and would disastrous. Each bead had a different picture drawn on it: a trident, the Golden Fleece, an intricate maze, and lastly the Empire State building with Greek names written on it. His expression darkened as he looked at them.

"Silena...Beckendorf...Michael," he muttered.

"_You read and speak Greek very well_," said Lupa, eyeing him. "_What else do you_ remember?"

"It's fuzzy," said Percy, staring out toward the hills. "I know I've been in this area before. I helped save Arte I mean, Diana. Someone's looking for me. My favorite color is blue. This isn't right. These beads and this shirt. Their wrong. They _don't _go together, at least that's what Gwendolyn told me. And I know there is a fight coming soon. The Great Prophecy- "

"-_is unclear_, _son of Neptune_," said Lupa. "_For now_, _worrying about your techniques and eventually all will be known. Our greatest enemies are rising and we must be prepared to do what's necessary to win_."

"Yes, Lupa," said Percy.

"_Go eat dinner_," she chided, "_I'm sure your starved after that display of power_."

"I am," said Percy. "I remember being on a hillside, too, in Connecticut. Vesta fed me."

"_Vesta is rarely seen_," said Lupa. "_You must have very important for her to make such a visit_."

Percy pondered this and then ran off toward the dining pavilion.

Jason followed him and watched as he met up with another guy. He was tall and athletic looking with stormy gray eyes and closed cropped brown hair.

"What did Lupa talk with you about?" the guy asked.

"Nothing, Bobby," shrugged Percy.

"Are you starting to remember anything?" he asked, eyeing Percy suspiciously.

He nodded.

"Dude, tell me!" said Bobby. "This could be the key to finding out where Jason is and about the Giants and the Great Prophecy. We haven't heard from Dakota in days, maybe she's found him or is lost too."

"I don't know," said Percy, heaving a great sign. "It seems so weird. Juno took my memories and put me here. Why? I've been tested constantly and still I'm only getting bits and pieces. Like I know, there is another place. Somewhere in the east."

"But we're not supposed to go to the east," said Bobby. "It's forbidden."

"Why?" asked Percy.

"That's the gods domain," said Bobby. "We're not allowed there. Our parents have forbidden us to know enter their city, their sphere of powers."

"But that's not true," said Percy. "I'm from New York. So, I know Neptune..._Poseidon_, wouldn't stop from coming there. It would explain why I've been able to survive all these years without Legion Camp. Explain why I have the curse of Achilles."

"You've been claimed already," said Bobby. "That we know. You must've been to the Underworld too if you dipped in the River Styx. It's all so strange. And when you, Reyna, and I headed east it didn't yield too many results. But when we were sailing along the East River, you were sure you had been there before in battle. The Long Island Sound you said you felt a sense of familiarity. Maybe, that's where your from. Maybe somewhere near there."

"This bead shows the Empire State Building," said Percy, holding up the black clay bead for Bobby to see. "I was there! I know I was. I was with my friends their names are written around it in Ancient Greek. They died and this bead was to remember and honor them. I have four and I think it's similar to your tattoo."

Bobby looked down at his arm where thirteen lines like a bar-code, SPQR, with an owl stamped over it were embedded in his skin. He traced his fingers across it, his mind racing and Percy stared absently. Jason knew he must be thinking another child of Athena who did that often: Annabeth.

"Annabeth," said Percy, in almost a whisper.

"What?" said Bobby, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he said, quickly. "Never mind. All this amnesia talk has got me hungry. Let's eat before all the good is gone."

Bobby shrugged, "Okay."

They headed off.

Jason didn't follow them this time, but stood there.

"_The son of Neptune_," said Lupa, walking up to him, and stared off into the direction Percy had been looking, "_will be a great asset_. _A great ally to our cause_. _His will is strong just like yours_, Jason."

Jason froze. He looked down at the she-wolf and her eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

"_Fail in your quest_," she growled, suddenly angry. "_Bow to the enemy and you will be _my_ dinner_. _I shall show you no mercy_, _son of Jupiter_!"

She lounged at him and Jason awake with a start.

He breathed heavily and his mind snapped back. He needed them. They needed him. They had to rescue, Percy. He had to help unite the camps. He remembered what they could do and knew that his friends wouldn't be ready for that kind of assault. He got out of bed and he knew where they were. He could feel the vibrations in the air as the wind shifted. That's why he had been sent to that place in his dream.

They had finally arrived.


	16. The Rattling Giant

Chapter Fifteen

The Rattling Giant

Piper was so worried about Jason. He was beginning to act so strangely. Maybe it was because he was almost back home and he was slowly starting to get all of his memories back. This was something Piper had been afraid of. What if he thought she really was the enemy? What if he didn't really have feelings for her at all and was more concerned about that girl, Reyna?

The _Argo_ _II _gave a sudden shudder.

Piper raced out of her room and up to the deck. Everyone was already there and Leo was at the wheel, looking pale.

They had landed in a grassy field, with hills surrounding them. Trees twisted all around that looked forbidden and scary. There was a beautiful lake, where the moon shown in a glowing crescent that made Piper think of the moon goddess, Artemis.

"We're here," said Jason, staring out.

"Legion Camp," said Annabeth. She was dressed in battle armor with her bronze knife at her waist. Her stormy eyes were fierce and ready for a fight.

"It's heavily guarded," said Dakota. "We won't get in so easily."

"Not even the campers?" asked Piper, surprised.

Jason and Dakota nodded.

"Let's go," he said.

They descended the ship and didn't make it three feet before shadows spread out around them. Piper unsheathed Katoptris, but she didn't need because all of the shadows compressed themselves into one and a kid was thrown free. He tumbled toward them and said, "That….was wild."

"Nico!" said Annabeth, helping him to his feet.

"It's about time!" smiled Nico.

"So, your Nico," said Jason, holding out a hand for him to take. "I'm Jason. I saw you in a dream. You had been knocked off a cliff."

"Yeah," said Nico, grimly. "That was Polybotes doing."

"Polybotes?" asked Leo. "Sounds like Polly Bots. Like Polly-wanna-cracker-Bot."

"Not funny," said Piper. "Polybotes is one of the giants. I remember. He was supposed to have been tough. I don't know too much about him though."

"He was crushed by Poseidon, in the old stories" said Annabeth.

"Great," said Dakota, grumbled. "Just what we need. A giant ten miles from Legion Camp. This all your fault. Stupid Greeks! You lead it here."

"Hey," said Piper, trying to sound calm. "We're here to rescue Percy. We can deal with the giant-"

"Now," said a booming voice from behind them.

Piper wanted to faint.

A giant about thirty feet tall was walking toward them. She had thought Enceladus was bad. This giant didn't even compare to him. He was as tall as the tallest tree. From the waist up, he looked humanoid. He had bulging triceps, biceps, and every other cep you could think of. On one of his arms, there was a wave tattoo etched into its skin. His face was brutal and he had a slack mouth. His dirty hair hung down in dreadlocks, twisted with seaweed. From the waist down, his legs were like a dragon. Black scales with sharp and deadly looking talons. Around his waist was a bulky bag, that looked to be stitched together from what appeared to be human skin. He wore Greek battle armor over his chest and large trident was in one hand. It was grand. It looked to be made of a rusted metal.

Immediately, Piper had a flashback to the dream she had when Dakota first arrived at camp. The figure with the trident and the wave that had swallowed her beneath the sea. She began to shake, slightly, and gripped Katoptris.

"Polybotes!" growled Nico, unleashing a sword made of Stygian iron. It was as black as a nightmare and Piper couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the blade.

"Son of Hades," said Polybotes, staring down at the group, with a grin. His jagged teeth shown through his slackened mouth. "Let's see here. What do we have? A daughter of Athena, a daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Hephaestus, daughter of Phoebus Apollo, and a son of Jupiter. Two children of Rome and three Greek demigods. Together and still no bloodshed."

"Looks like we learned to get along!" called Piper. She had no idea where the sudden courage came from. But she knew she needed it. She wished she could charmspeak it into herself.

"For now," grumbled Polybotes. "Our plan wasn't a complete waist. We have tried to derail or sink your ship, the best way we knew how, but you stood triumphant every time. I knew that this would be the perfect place to win in the end. Near the sacred grounds of the _Castra Roma_."

"You won't get far," said Dakota, pulling out her bow and arrow.

"Oh," said Polybotes, "I won't be stopped. Watch."

He grabbed the human skinned bag and shook it. A rattling sound escaped. Piper thought a million rattlesnakes had been unleashed and were surrounding them. She remembered there was a Cherokee song to charm snakes, but she didn't see any.

"Bone rattler!" cried Nico.

Obviously, that was bad, thought Piper.

"Yes, son of Hades," said Polybotes, with a pointed grin. He tossed the bone rattling bag into the lake and pointed his trident. There was a flash of bright light and the lake exploded. "Meet some of my friends."

Piper stared and couldn't believe her eyes. A dozen humanoid fish monsters rose from the lake. They were bald with gills and scaly gray skin, with algae like acne on their cheeks. Their yellow eyes glowed in the night and they had sucking noises as their gills gasped for air. But being out of water didn't seem to have any effect on them.

"What are those?" said Leo.

"Daemons," said Polybotes.

"Again," said Leo, "what are those?"

"Their sea demons," hissed Annabeth, as they slowly approached. "Supposedly, they were sons of Poseidon, but after they drove Aphrodite out, they went insane and Poseidon confined them to an island in the Sea of Monsters. the Argonauts faced them while sailing through the Sea of Monsters. I don't recall them ever saying what they looked like though."

"That's because their spirits, Annabeth," said Nico. "By rattling the bones of the dead, Polybotes has given them human form! He's opened the Doors of Death! I tried to stop him before the quest. I failed. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Nico," she responded. "It's not your fault."

"Can we get back to the Daemons?" said Leo. "How do we kill 'em?"

"I doubt even your combined power will be enough to defeat all the Daemons and myself," said Polybotes. "Alas, let's find out! ATTACK!"


	17. The Wolf Call

Chapter Sixteen

The Wolf Call

The Daemons attacked.

Jason and Annabeth lounged toward Polybotes, while Piper, Leo, Nico, and Dakota dealt with the fish demons. Piper thought they were so much uglier up close. They hissed and gargled sea foam from their mouths. It made Piper happy she was a vegetarian.

A daemon ran toward her and she raised Katoptris to defend herself. The celestial bronze struck the claws of the demon and sparks flew through the air. She did a roundhouse kick to its head, but that didn't do too much damage. She couldn't and wouldn't show any fear. She had to fight. This was her destiny.

Suddenly, Piper began to glow. It was almost like when she had been claimed by Aphrodite and received her blessing. The reddish glow seemed to entrance her daemon and she took it as the right time. She struck, plunging the blade with all her strength up into the monster. But nothing happened.

The daemon made a noise. A laugh, maybe? And smacked her.

She fell backward, her face swore. She stared up at the daemon.

"Foolish half-blood," it said. It could talk! It's voice sounded like someone trying to talk like water in their mouth. It was almost inaudible. "Celestial bronze isn't our poison. Our patron has gave us safe passage out of the Underworld…"

"The Doors of Death," muttered Piper.

"Yes," hissed the Daemon. "We were once sons of Poseidon and he damned us forever. Our spirits fluttered around the Underworld and it was our patron who heard our cry. She aided us in our return to exact vengeance on our father."

"You don't want, vengeance!" cried Piper, fiercely.

"Don't want vengeance?" repeated the Daemon. It looked confused. Could a demon look confused. Then, it shook it off. "No! You dare charmspeak, a Daemon of the Sea, daughter of Aphrodite. It was your mother who disgraced us! I shall take great pleasure, in your kill."

"Heads up!"

A fireball shot through the air and hit the Daemon causing his neck to be set ablaze. Piper looked over to see Leo. He had one arm raised and the other holding a Daemon at bay with another blazing fireball in hand.

The Daemon screamed and rushed toward the lake.

The lake.

"No!" said Piper. She could hear her voice ringing in her own ears as she put as much emphases and power into her words. "You _won't_ retreat! You will stand there and not move."

The Daemon stopped in his tracks as the fire spread along its scales.

Piper how she could kill it. If her blade couldn't do the trick, maybe it was something else. She looked over to see the others locked in combat with their Daemons. Dakota was firing arrow after arrow, but to no effect because her sea demon kept dodging each one. Nico was slashing his sword, but the daemon was making sure it didn't get struck.

The battling between Jason and Annabeth with Polybotes was going off and it seemed to be happening in another world. She heard battle cries and grunts that shook the Earth.

"That's it!" said Piper. "Leo! Dakota!"

"What?" called Leo, still holding his daemon at bay by the fire.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy!" screamed Dakota.

"But it's not working! Celestial bronze won't kill them! But Imperial Gold will! Look! The daemon has been avoiding your arrows instead of taking a direct hit and the fire burns its skin! Use both your weapons together and take them out!"

"Take them out," repeated Leo, almost in a daze.

Piper forgot she had been charmspeaking.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Dakota. "Hit, flame boy!"

"Hey, don't call me flame boy!" shouted Leo.

"FREEZE!" yelled Piper.

And all of the daemons froze in their tracks.

"Set," said Dakota, notching another six arrows at once, prepared to aim.

"Fire!" said Leo.

She let her arrows fly and Leo sent balls of fire behind each one. The arrows struck each daemon just as a fireball came speeding behind it. The sea demons wailed, but couldn't move because of Piper's command. They melted into sea waste and disappeared.

"Teamwork!" said Leo, punching his fist into the air. "Oh yea! Oh yea! Whose your daemon-killer?"

"Nice one," said Nico, giving him a high five.

Then, they all heard a yell and turned to see both Jason and Annabeth flying backward. They both were bruised and battle worn. Annabeth was trying to stand, and Jason was already back on his feet.

Polybotes gave an earth quaking laugh.

"Foolish half-bloods," he said. "Do you think it is over so fast? Watch!"

He pointed his trident toward the lake and Piper watched in horror as more daemons rose. This time, almost a dozen of them. There was no way they could handle them all and a thirty foot giant. She gripped in Katoptris for comfort and everyone seemed at a lost for words too.

Was this the end? Piper thought.

_No_, said a voice so forceful and strong. She had heard that voice once before in her dream. Could it be? _It is NOT over yet_, the voice said again.

"I won't be defeated that easily!" Jason yelled, raising his _gladius _in defense, prepared for another assault.

"That's right," said Dakota, rushing to his side. She pulled out a whistle from her pocket. Jason's eyes widened in shock as she brought it up to her lips. A silent call rang out through the night and Polybotes just laughed.

"Oooo," he said, with a tremendous roar. "Was I supposed to be scared? What did that do?"

And Piper heard them. The sound of braying wolves in the distance.


	18. The Beautiful Reinforcements

Chapter Seventeen

The Beautiful Reinforcement

Leo thought Dakota was nuts for blowing a whistle that made NO sound! He knew if he could design a whistle, it would make these awesome vibrations that people would be able to hear all the way on the other side of the world.

But he didn't have time to see the results because he ran off. And no, it wasn't because he was being a coward. Leo knew they couldn't face an army of sea demons and a giant! Sustaining that fire had nearly taken all of his energy and he couldn't deal with that type of exhaustion in the middle of the fight.

No.

They needed something that wouldn't tire. Something he had designed just for this type of battle.

The _Argo II_ was still anchored in the field about two and a half miles down.

Leo raced up the stairs to the deck and instantly grabbed the captain's wheel. He felt everything respond to his touch and he raised the anchor. The ship slowly hovered in the air and then he felt something cold touch his neck.

"Not another move or I'll cut your head off," said a female voice from behind him.

"Look," said Leo, quickly. "No…no need to be hasty. I'm just flying out."

Suddenly, the girl grabbed his arm and pulled them behind his back and turned him around. Leo's eyes widened in shock. This girl was mad gorgeous! Underneath her war helmet, she had long curly brown hair and bright eyes that turned about five different colors since Leo stared looking at her. They settled on sea green. She wore a purple shirt with gold armor breast plate, shoulder pads, and a skirt with boots. She looked like the cross between a gladiator and a tennis player. She had a sword in her left hand and Leo's arm in her right. They were very close.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Leo Valdez," he said, instantly.

The girl's eyebrow went up in suspicion.

He was starting to get warm around the ears. She was seriously pretty…

"And what are you doing here? On this ship? In this place?"

"I…I…." Leo really was heating up. His skin felt feverish and the girl let him go, holding her hand like she'd just been burned. "Sorry."

She held up the sword.

"I am Gwendolyn Prewitt, praetor of the Legion," she announced, "daughter of Venus, child of Rome, and border defender."

"Okay," said Leo, holding up both hands. "Listen, just calm down a sec. I don't want to fight you."

"Like you could," said Gwendolyn. And she attacked.

Leo didn't know how he was able to dodge that first strike. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The blade was coming down on his head and he dived and rolled across the floor, avoiding Gwendolyn. He rose to his feet, holding his trusty hammer. He couldn't hurt this girl. He knew who she was and where she was from. But she obviously didn't feel the same way about him.

She raised her arm and Leo saw that familiar tattoo he had come to notice belonged to all campers of Legion Camp, except Gwendolyn had a dove stamped across hers. She slashed a wide arc and Leo hit the tip of the blade with the edge of his hammer and it skidded out of her hand.

"Fine," she sneered. "I've always been a hand-to-hand kind of girl anyway."

She did a backward flip and kicked Leo in the chest, knocking him into the banister. She was seriously tough. She grabbed his arm and slammed it against the bronze railing sending pain up into his shoulder. He dropped his hammer and Gwendolyn back handed him, causing him to fall down a flight of stairs. He could feel a welt on his cheek. He was getting his butt kicked by a girl…a pretty one at that!

"Look," Leo said, getting to his hand. "My name is Leo Valdez and I said, I didn't want to fight you!"

Gwendolyn walked down the stairs.

"Fight or die!" she said.

"Fine," said Leo, pointing his finger. He concentrated and sent a bolt of fire toward one of the swinging lamps attached to the flagpoles. The fire burned through the rope and the lamp swung down and Gwendolyn noticed only too late. The lamp smacked into her, knocking her down the rest of the stairs and rolling to Leo's feet. He leaned to check her, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. She got to her feet.

"What is with you Legion girls and attacking?" he moaned, holding the back of his head in pain after hitting a bronze plaque.

"How did you produce that fire?" demanded Gwendolyn.

"I've been trying to tell you that," said Leo, getting to his feet. "I'm a half-blood."

"Half-blood," repeated Gwendolyn. "I have never seen you before."

"That's because I'm not from Legion Camp," said Leo. "I'm from Camp Half-Blood. Listen, it's a much longer story and it might take eight books to do it justice, but I'm a son of Hephaestus…Vulcan's Greek aspect."

"Vulcan's Greek aspect?" said Gwendolyn. "You lie!

"No," said Leo. "I'm not. My friend Jason Grace…"

"Jason Grace!" said Gwendolyn. "You know Jason?"

"Yes," said Leo. "And Dakota. And you have one of our campers, Percy Jackson."

"The son of Neptune," said Gwendolyn.

"Uh huh," said Leo. "Now, do you get it?"

"That doesn't explain what this ship is? Are you trying to attack us?"

"No," said Leo. "Look, I'm not explanation guy, but there is a giant, Polybotes at your camp border and we need to stop him!"

Gwendolyn looked out in the distance and her eyes widened with shock.

"Get this ship moving," she said. "NOW!"

Leo got back into the captain's chair and grabbed the wheel. He turned it sharply to the left and the _Argo II _took off across the night sky.

Soon, Polybotes loomed in the distance.

"The Giant," said Gwendolyn. "It can't be!"

A blanket of fog set in amongst the hills and Leo's vision was momentarily obscured. Suddenly, he was tense and more alert. And that's when he heard the wolves howling in the distance as they got closer. The whistle must've been a dog whistle, Leo thought. Only heard by animals.

He wasn't too keen to mess with wolves after their encounter with Lycaon and his wolf pack last winter.

He hovered with the _Argo _II.

Suddenly, out of the fog, he saw timber wolves, about the size of deer. They had gray fur and bright golden eyes, that looked warm and friendly. There about six of them and two of them were pared together, as they pulled bronze chariots.

Leo stared as ten people dressed in purple shirts, armor, and holding weapons descended the chariots.

The fog lifted and they came into better view. There were five boys and five girls. And Leo only had eyes on the girls. They were so fine. He wanted to go up to each of them and ask for their phone numbers, even though he had a gorgeous daughter of Venus seated next to him. He probably would've if this hadn't been a life or death situation.

"Giant!" yelled one of the new comers. He pointed a Celestial bronze sword.

Leo saw Annabeth look over and stood stock still, almost like she had been frozen in time.

"Percy!" she said, her voice carrying all the way up to the ship.

"More half-bloods," said Polybotes, with a grin as he roared with laughter. "Perfect! This is exactly what I hoped for! The children of Rome and Athens together. Oh, I will relish in this. You won't know what hit you. Don't you half-bloods see? The gods care NOTHING for you! They are your undoing! Join the Giants in our revenge and become the gods of a new era along side us!"

"I don't think so!" said one of the beautiful girls.

The giant's eyes locked on her.

"Daughter of Mars," said Polybotes. "Since you are the first to speak, you will be the first to feel the wrath of the Great Polybotes! ATTACK DAEMONS!"


	19. The Tide Is Turned

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

THE TIDE IS TURNED

Leo didn't waste any time. He opened up a control panel that was near the captain's wheel and flipped the switch. The _Argo II_ made a sudden shudder and everyone seemed to tense up. But Leo knew was about to happen. He watched in amazement as the crossbows along the edge of the ship began to load with arrows indicated by the sound of bronze gears shifting.

"FIRE!" Leo yelled. He loved the voice feature. His own design, thank you very much.

The arrows released and took down over 20 daemons! But it didn't kill them because they were protected from celestial bronze. But it was enough time for his friends and the new campers to tip the scale.

Gwendolyn jumped off the side of the ship and Leo was about to follow her to his death. He doubted he could jump 10 feet and survive like she did. She rushed straight into battle without a second thought with the other campers in purple shirts. He knew they would need his help.

He grabbed the captain's wheel and flew toward Polybotes. The giant greeted him with a evil grin, but Leo pushed a button. He heard the lower hatch of the front of the ship open and the giant's eyes became huge when a net that would catch a blue whale flew at him. There was no avoiding it. The net took Polybotes down with a great thud. Leo turned the wheel to a sharp right to land.

He descended the _Argo II_ rushing to help his friends, his hammer in one and a fire ball in the other. He broke into a circle of daemons and rough looking kids in purple shirts. They were fighting very strategically, weaving in and out of the daemon's strikes. But Leo bashed one across the skull with his hammer and sent a curve fireball at another setting it ablaze and watched as one of the purple kids stabbed it in the gut. It turned to ash.

"Leo!" called Dakota. She had her arrow notched in her bow and staring at a nearby daemon. He knew exactly what she wanted. She released her arrow and sent a fireball flying at it. The arrow became a fiery projectile and stabbed a daemon right through the chest, taking it down!

"Awesome!" He said, punching the air in excitement. "Demigods 1, Daemons zip!"

He turned to see Jason strike a daemon down, but then one came up behind him unsuspectingly. He ran toward him, but something else beat him first. At first, he though it was Piper who had been entrancing in her reddish glow, but it was the redhead girl that Leo had seen arrive. She was so fine and Leo wanted her number instantly, but she obviously didn't have eyes for him. She held a sword and a tiny dagger, as she did an amazing flip over a daemon and knocking its legs from underneath it, but the sword and stabbing it with the dagger.

It wailed and vanished.

The girl's head came up, throwing her dark red hair back and her soft blue eyes stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Leo couldn't believe she was asking this while a battle raged around them.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," he responded.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Duck," she said.

"Duck?" he repeated, with a confused expression. But the girl pushed him out the way and swiped her sword taking off the head of a daemon that was trying to sneak up on him.

"I am Reyna," she announced. "Thank-you for you're help."

She ran off.

"Nice talking to you too!" Leo called.

He could never hold a girl's attention. But suddenly there was a loud roar and everyone stopped. He turned to see Polybotes rising from the ground, the net falling off him. He began to glow.

"Did you think that could stop me?"

"No!" said a voice near his feet.

Leo looked over and saw a dark haired guy, with sea-green eyes. He dropped his bronze sword and held out both arms. He looked to be concentrating and Leo had no idea what he was planning on doing, but he if he didn't move, Polybotes would stomp him like a roach.

Suddenly, there was a rumble in the earth and Leo couldn't believe it. In the distance, he saw a thirty foot wave coming toward them. A sheet of water that seemed to move across the land without effort. Polybotes turned too late and got doused with it. He spat water out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes. But that's when Jason ran forward and struck the air with his sword.

An arc of lightning erupted from the _gladius_ tip and struck Polybotes who wrenched in pain. He was blasted back, his armored breast plate smoking from the strike.

"Nice half-bloods," chuckled Polybotes. "But it still isn't enough. You can't and won't win this battle. The gods care nothing for you. But my patron will be the one to lead you to greatest. Renounce the gods, join our cause, otherwise, die with the Olympians that you so preciously call your family."

"How about NONE OF THE ABOVE!" yelled Leo. To his astonishment, the campers actually agreed.

"We need a god to beat him," said Piper, coming up on Leo's left.

"But where are we supposed to find one?" he questioned.

Piper eyes scanned the sky and her eyes locked on the moon.

"'_Even your mother Aphrodite as Venus shows a need for conquest and domination_,'" she said.

"What?" said Leo, confused.

"GODDESS," Piper yelled to no one, "HELP US, WE NEED YOUR POWER!"

"How dare you call on a god like that?" spat a purple-shirt camper. He looked about ready to attack Piper, but Dakota held him at bay.

"I hope you know what you're doing, girl," said Dakota, her eyes narrowed. Leo thought it took all of her will power to not attack Piper herself.

Piper just stood there, gazing at the sky. But whatever she hoped was coming….didn't. Polybotes erupted into a malicious laugh.

"See?" he screamed to the night. "What do they care for you? NOTHING! Now, daemons, kill them all! Feast upon their flesh!"

"Look!" cried Gwendolyn, pointing toward the sky.

Leo pulled some binoculars from his tool belt and held them up to his eyes to get a better view. If it hadn't been surrounded in a sparkling silvery glow, he wouldn't mistaken it for a star near the moon. But he knew. Being at camp for as long as he had, he knew he was looking at a chariot. It was being pulled by two reindeer and standing in it was a twelve year-old girl, with auburn hair, eyes that glowed as bright as the moon, wearing a silver toga. She held a bow made of gazelle horns and had an arrow notched and ready. She looked almost foreboding to be a little girl, but Leo put two and two together: moon, bow and arrow, and maiden form: this was the goddess, Artemis come to save them.


	20. The Arrow of Light

CHAPTER NINETEEN

THE ARROW OF LIGHT

Jason could tell Polybotes wasn't happy about the newcomer. The giant looked tense and he wore a smug expression, but he quickly shook it off.

Artemis jumped down from the chariot and landed on the ground. She started walking toward him and began firing arrows point blank. They were streaks of silver that cut through their group and struck every last daemon and reduced them to nothingness. Jason was so amazed by her. He knew this was perfect timing and he glanced at Piper.

She looked a mess. Her hair was messy, she had a cut on arm, and her cheek was bruised and she looked beautiful! She was smiling and her multicolored eyes were shimmering in the moonlight. Jason was tempted to kiss her, but the redhead wasn't too far away. And he didn't know what she meant to him yet.

"This is against the ancient laws, Artemis!" screamed Polybotes.

"Last I check, Giant," she said, "all wild things are within my sphere and you are definitely a wild thing!"

Polybotes grimaced and punched the ground. Suddenly, more two dozen daemons rose up.

"Take care of the demigods," he screamed, "the goddess is MINE!"

The thirty foot giant charged the tiny goddess. She was lost in his shadow and Jason was once again in battle with these ugly humanoid fish monsters. He raised his sword and blocked the first strike of it's claws and he kicked it back. Then, he flipped over it and plunged his sword through its back. The daemon fell to the ground and burst into ash.

Polybotes yelled in agony and Jason watched as the goddess sprinted up is arm and fired several streaks of silver into his face. Piper rushed over to him, holding Katoptris and ready to kill.

"You we're amazing!" he said, staring at her, breathlessly.

"Thanks," she said, turning a little pink around the ears. "I had a dream that Artemis would come to our aid. I just needed to summon her with my voice. My mom's gift to me saved our lives!"

"Brilliant," said Jason.

The battle raged on around them and Jason saw something out of the corner of his eye. A camper and a daemon were locked in fierce combat, but the water daemon was getting the upper hand. Jason sprinted toward him while Piper ran off to defend another camper.

Jason kicked the daemon and helped the camper to his feet. He literally froze. The camper was Percy Jackson.

"Thanks," said Percy, but Jason didn't seem to hear him.

"Yeah," he said, suddenly, jerking himself out of his daze. "No prob."

"Do I know you? I saw you with that girl….Annabeth…"

"No," Jason responded. "But I know of you. I'm Jason Grace."

"Percy Jackson," he said and automatically held out his hand. For a moment, Jason was hesitant to take it: shaking hands was something rarely done at Camp Jupiter. But he grasp Percy's firmly and he could've sworn thunder rumbled overhead. Or maybe it was just the giant, Polybotes, grunting after having been shot in the head by one of Artemis's silver arrows and now looked like a thirty foot tall unicorn.

"We have to stop that thing," said Percy, looking at the giant and silver spec that was the goddess.

"I know," said Jason. "But only a god and a demigod together can stop the Giantes. That's what happened before."

"Before what?" asked Percy. He looked seriously confused and Jason thought this is what he must've been like to his new friends at Camp Half-Blood.

"Never mind, I'll explain later, but I think I have an idea."

"Listening," said Percy.

And Jason leaned and told him his plan.

Of course, something went wrong instantly.

Jason ran toward the Polybotes and Artemis but was immediately intercepted by two daemons. He struck one down easily with _gladius_, but the second wouldn't go done so easily. It slashed at him, but Jason had been trained. He blocked, jabbed, and rolled just like he had been taught at Camp Jupiter: legion style.

"Child of Rome," hissed the daemon. "You fight for the wrong side. Join us and you will be spared. You're comrades will be spared."

"Right," said Jason, coolly. "I'm supposed to trust a fish out of water? I don't think so!" He raised his sword and struck the air like he had done before. He felt a tug in his gut, the sky began to rumble, and a bolt of lightning ignited from the blade tip. It hit the daemon with such force, it instantly burst into ash.

Jason looked over and saw Dakota and Leo working together as team along with Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood combined. He felt a rush of affection for his two homes and knew this is what was needed to battle Gaea and her Giantes.

Percy was running up on his rear, holding his bronze sword, which was pretty cool from Jason's point of view. He hoped Percy could pull of the intricate part of the plan. All he kept remembering was the line from Rachel's prophecy which seemed to had been told weeks ago: _Campers combined will be put to the test_.

Well, here it goes…

Percy struck his blade into the ground and it seemed to sink like it was made of butter. His eyes closed, tremors exploded through the valley. Everyone stopped and Jason steadied himself to hold his ground. He began to concentrate. He could feel the wind wrapping around his legs and down to his ankles. Pressure began to build underneath his feet.

Polybotes shook violently like a skyscraper about to topple over.

And that's when Jason flew into the air. He soared like a rocket and sent a silent prayer to his dad to lend a hand. He plunged _gladius_ into the giant's shoulder, but there was no divine lightning. No godly aid. Golden ichor flowed down like enormous rain drops and the giant yelled in rage, swatting Jason out of the sky like a pesky fly.

"NO!"

The voice rang out sharp and clear, but he had no idea if it had been the redhead, Reyna or Piper.

He crashed into Percy and they both rolled.

"Sorry, Percy," said Jason, rubbing his own head.

"Imagine a giant hellhound trying to hug you," murmured Percy. "You were kinda like that."

Jason helped him to his feet.

"I don't even know how I would know that," Percy said, absently.

Dakota rushed toward him.

"I only have one arrow left and the daemons keep coming!" she said, her eyes were determined yet alight with fear. Jason knew campers we're taught to keep their cool and trust their instincts in battle but that was when the enemy didn't reform seconds after you've killed them.

Jason scanned the scene and then saw a shimmering silver glow fall about ten feet away. He rushed over to the goddess, but she looked different to him then she had before. Her auburn hair was darker, her toga was covered by an Imperial gold breastplate. Her eyes were bright with malice and anger, as a cut on her left cheek trickled ichor. His eyes followed to her bow, which she had gripped.

"Diana," he called.

The goddess turned to him. She rose to her feet.

"Dakota," Jason turned to her. She came over and looked between the goddess and Jason. He knew what they needed to do.

"This is against all ancient laws," said the goddess, staring at Jason, obviously reading his mind.

"Artemis would do it," Percy responded. He seemed to know exactly what Jason was thinking. Weird.

The goddess looked affronted, but nodded.

"You are brave demigods," she said to Jason and Percy. "Let us hope you're courage isn't in vain."

Jason didn't know what that meant or cared. He was glad he was able to unite them, at last.

Diana turned to Polybotes.

"Ready for another assault, moon goddess?" asked the giant, with a laugh.

Diana and Dakota stood together. Dakota kneeled since she was a little taller than Diana and notched her final arrow. Diana steadied the bow and placed her other hand on Dakota's firing arm. The Imperial gold arrowhead began to glow.

"One arrow won't destroy me!" shouted Polybotes, stepping forward.

"Dad," called Dakota, "please help me and your sister, Diana! Guide my arrow to it's target!"

The arrowhead glowed with the light of the sun and moon. Dakota released it and Jason watched as the arrow soared across the valley toward the giant. It's brilliant light fell upon the daemons and they all seem to burst into ash by the light of day compressed into the arrow.

Polybotes yelled as the arrow found a chink in his armor. It glowed like the sun had risen inside him.

"THIS….ISN'T….OVER!" screamed Polybotes. His skin exploded with bright light and he vanished.

Hopefully back to Tartarus, Jason thought.

When the light died, the valley was cast into a blanket of darkness.


	21. Camp Wars

CHAPTER TWENTY

CAMP WARS

Jason was cold, colder than he could ever remember being in his life. He shivered slightly which was so strange because it was the middle of summer.

The crescent moon came back to life and cast it's light down upon the dark valley. He got a good look finally at everything and everyone. The valley near Camp Jupiter was nearly trashed and the campers all looked rough, but the ones in purple shirts stood aloft, kneeling before the glowing Diana.

"You have done well, demigods," she called. "But the battle is long from over. I am afraid that you are no longer at my mercy."

"Artemis," said Annabeth.

The goddess's eyes softened. She looked up to the sky and frowned. "She approaches. I must leave before she arrives."

"Who she?" asked Piper.

But Diana didn't respond. She looked at us, "Be strong!" And with those parting words, she disappeared.

"Dakota," called a boy that Jason recognized immediately: Bobby. "You we're amazing! That arrow…oh my gods! The trajectory and arch of the diagonal line…"

"Not now, Bobby," sighed Gwendolyn, putting a finger to her temple, rubbing it. "We just got out of a serious battle and I need a makeover."

"Who are you?" a voice rang out, coming through the crowd.

Jason paused momentarily. It was her. The redhead girl, Reyna.

"I am Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion," she announced. "Who are you and why you have entered…?" But her voice faltered as her eyes fell on Jason. He managed a weak smile and said, "Hello, Reyna."

"Jason," her voice was small, almost in shock. She looked near faint.

"I found him in the east," supplied Dakota. "I found _them_ in the east." She nodded to the campers of Camp Half-Blood. "_Greeks_."

Immediately, the Romans raised their weapons in defense.

"Stop!" yelled Percy. He ran out from their group and stood in front of Jason, stretching is arms out shielding them. "You can't. Their my friends! I know…I know it's faint. But I remember her. I know Annabeth because we come from the same place."

"Percy," whispered Annabeth. Her gray eyes were shimmering with tears, but she blinked them back.

"Move, son of Neptune," said Hazel. "Or face our wrath."

"No!" Piper's voice rang out. She stepped forward, beautiful, confident, and a little intimating. "We are here on a quest. A way of peace."

"Peace," repeated Dakota, shaking her head, vigorously. "Yes, peace. Reyna, they aren't our enemy. They are allies to battle Terra...I mean, Gaea and her Giants! Remember, the Prophecy of Seven.

"We've fought together this entire way west," Piper said, her voice rich in tone and forceful, "and it's because the other demigods lie in our camp. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood must unite."

The purple-shirt campers nodded their heads, like they we're starting to believe that these newcomers weren't the enemy after all and that they just might be helpful.

"Juno," said Jason. And like on cue, a radiant light exploded in between the two camps.

A seven foot tall, beautiful woman hovered above their heads. She had a goatskin cloak around her shoulders and a long shimmering gold gown. Her black hair was pulled back and her lights were fierce and foreboding. In one hand was a golden rod with a lotus flower on top, and her other hand was clamped over her heart.

"My brave, heroes," said the goddess. "My brave, _family_."

All the campers kneeled instantly.

"Rise up," Juno announced. "The campers of Camp Half-Blood have traveled far to ally themselves with that of Camp Jupiter. You have succeeded in you're quest presented by the Oracle and now the next, crucial part is at hand. Seven must sail to Greece and confront the Giants on our ancient homeland."

"What about my memory?" shouted Percy. "Hera, you told me, I would get it back if I did what you ask."

"So did I," said Jason.

"The two brave leaders needed to be switched," said Juno. "You needed to come into each other's respective camps with a blank slate, without any inference but influence by the demigods you surrounded yourself with. Percy, at Camp Jupiter, you learned to trust you're instincts, you learned strategy and discipline….something you desperately lacked in your old life."

"Hey!" Percy said, indignantly.

"You learned," Juno continued, "to be a Roman soldier. And my dear, Jason, as you're patron I found it more important than anything to send you to Camp Half-Blood. Camp Jupiter taught you all the things that Percy himself has learned….but there, you learned resourcefulness, friendship, and compassion. The two of you needed to learn from the others' weaknesses to make you're armies stronger than before."

"So, we've learned," said Jason. "Now what?"

Juno waved her staff. The air around them began to shimmer. Lupa the wolf appeared, standing next to Chiron. Suddenly, the Camp Half-Blood campers were there as well: Clarisse, Connor and Travis Stoll, Miranda Gardiner, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, and Clovis. All of them were dressed for combat.

Chiron looked like he was attending a funeral and Lupa's eyes were alive with malice.

"What's going on?" Clarisse demanded. "Where are we?"

"How did we get here is a better question," said Will.

"Directors," said Juno, looking at Chiron and Lupa, "now is the time to decide which of you're campers will be the chosen seven."

"What?" said Annabeth. "You can't force a prophecy! We already know Jason, Piper, and Leo are the first three!"

Juno regarded her coldly.

"Daughter of Athena," she said, "you should know the war between Gaea and the Giants will be more destructive than the war between my father, Saturn had ensued on you're city. The Doors of Death must be closed and death unleashed to our enemies. Only the best shall do so, only the best shall rise, and only the best will conquer as the heroes of Olympus."

She waved her hand over the crowd.

A thick fog….no Mist….obscured Jason's vision. And then a pain behind his eyes increased so bad, forcing them shut. His breathing began to slow like a large hand was constricting his thought. Then, suddenly images, thoughts, and ideas seemed to be downloaded into his brain, which gave him a serious headache.

When he opened his eyes, blinking, the Mist had vanished. He was standing with his fellow campers in the valley, wearing a purple-shirt and his Roman battle armor, _gladius_, gripped tightly in his hand. The goddess, Juno, hovered above them. He noticed his camp director, Lupa standing nearby with a centaur on the opposite side.

He waited.

"This is you're final test," said Juno. "May the gods be with you." With those final words, she vanished.

Jason stared out at the opposite crowd. His eyes narrowed. His anger rising at the thought that these Greek invaders were trying to gain entrance to his beloved Camp Jupiter.

"I am Jason," he announced, "praetor of the First Legion, son of Jupiter, child of Rome! Who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson," said a guy at the front. He sounded friendly, but Jason knew better than to trust him. "Son of Poseidon, from Camp Half-Blood."

_Greeks….they are our enemy,_ Lupa said, her mouth not moving. _Kill them_!

"With pleasure," said Jason. He pointed his sword and yelled to his army, "ATTACK!"

"Plan Alpha-Omega," said Chiron, his voice void of any emotion.

The guy, Percy, nodded in reply, raising his bronze sword in defense.

And Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood ran to meet in each other at the center of the valley and clashed into an epic battle over the Prophecy of Seven….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hope you all enjoyed my version of the Son of Neptune…the story is officially complete in a very Rick Riordan-style ending…hope you make sure to get your copy of the real Son of Neptune, Oct. 4th, and continue to read! Look out for my next Percy Jackson fanfiction too!


End file.
